Screaming Lullabies
by AuroraLamia
Summary: Sam and Dean help Genevieve - a Profession escort who hunts in her spare time - with her latest hunt, but as they start to think they know her, everything changes, especially when someone supposedly dead starts haunting her. SPN/TW
1. Chapter One: Cars and Money

Screaming Lullaby's

Chapter One: Cars and Money

Summary: A Professional Escort, two male hunters and a sword are standing in the woods.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Gemma and the other Original Characters that are more-or-less background characters. And yes this IS a crossover, but I'll warn you when it's been crossover with something else via disclaimer.

-

"So you've got a new case?"

"Yeah, no idea what it is though, thought you might set some light on it." Sam said to Bobby as Dean looked out the window with a bewildered expression. "See, there's all these kids going miss-" Sam started before been interrupted by his brother.

"Whose car is that?" Then his eyes went wide, "Is that a Mercedes McLaren Mini SLR?" Bobby turned his head and looked to where Dean had his eyes set on. Dean, tearing his eyes away from the window turned to face Bobby, "You have a Mercedes McLaren Mini SLR?" He nearly shouted at Bobby with an accusing voice.

"No, that's not mine." He stated with a frown, "It's a friends."

"Whoever this guy is…" Dean trailed off, "It's a nice car, a bit girly for my taste but-" He grinned crookedly before being interrupted.

"Dean, seriously, we'll talk about the car after we discuss the case." Sam told him before he turned back to Bobby, "As I was saying, a group of children aged between five and twelve years of age are going missing in this town, witnesses of the incidents say that they saw whatever has been taking the kids, slither, like a snake." Bobby rubbed his chin in thought before turning his back to the boys to look down into his books.

"I do know of one creature who may slither, specifically goes after children." Bobby said going through his books, "Said to be half snake, half woman, can't remember It's name but she's like a witch, but eats children because of having her own ripped from her by the father of her children's wife." He skimmed a few pages of a book before handing a book to Sam and pointing at the page on the left.

"Lamia? But they're just ancient Greek myths aren't they, from the gods?"

"Myths come from somewhere Sam, you know that." Sam sighed and looked down at the book, reading the only page of information on Lamia.

"So how do you kill it?"

"That's the thing, no one knows, you could try setting it upon fire? But be careful, just because it eats children doesn't mean it won't go after you, Lamia's are powerful boys, _very_ powerful, it'll sense you're coming for it, the second you set foot into the town."

There was a sound of a door opening and closing interrupting what Sam was about to say before there was the sound of heels clicking down the hallway from the front entrance, "Hey Bobby, no one touched my car while I was gone right?" A voice called as the heels entered the kitchen, went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of beer before seeing people standing around a table.

"Boys, this is Genevieve Black." Bobby said indicating to the six foot three (in heels) woman who was wearing a black corset, thigh high four-inch heels, with what looked to be a black garter skirt. "Gemma, this is the Winchester's."

"Ah…" Was what both boys said, as they stared at her entire attire.

"Sorry, I was at work." She said, realizing that they were staring, "hard work you know." She laughed slightly as she opened the bottle of beer and took a swig.

"You _hunt_ in those clothes?" Dean asked nearly losing his balance before placing a smirk on his face, "Not that I'm complaining or anything, because I'd work with you in those." He met her eyes and didn't stop smirking for a second as she cocked her hip.

"Cute, but no, I wasn't _hunting_, I was working, there's a difference." But she smirked regardless, "Gonna borrow your shower Bobby, ran into a vamp on my way out, got blood in my hair." She blew a kiss at the boys, "Nice seeing ya boys." She said before she went to the staircase.

"Is she-" Dean began to ask.

"Nah." He said shaking his head, "She's a high class escort, most of the time she just goes to pretty dances and dinners and makes the millionaire look like he isn't lonely." Dean smirked and then a thought came to him, "Don't try it boy, She may have a part time job, but her hearts still on her beloved."

"Why, what happened to-"

"Not my business to say, nasty as it is, speaking of which you should tell her of your hunt, she's very experienced in fighting creatures like Lamia."

-

"Lamia? They're near impossible to kill, fire won't do it, best to just lock them in their home, bury them alive basically in a cave." Genevieve tossed her hair back as she re-crossed her legs that were covered in loose fitting jeans that had been worn so much that parts of the jeans were faded and one knee had a small hole in it.

"Fought a Lamia before have you?" Dean asked seriously. "From what I've heard they're pretty rare." Gemma rolled her eyes before she played with a ring on her finger, Dean's eyes darted to the ring, upon examining it slightly he raised an eyebrow.

"No _I _haven't fought one, someone I knew did though, nearly killed her." She laughed bitterly at her own statement before looking away. "Trust me when I say it's best to blow the cave and bury them alive, let it starve to death, they deserve to die shamefully." She stopped playing with the ring and went back to just having her hands folded in her lap.

"Look sweetheart-"

"You can try fire but I'll bet you twenty dollars that you'll either die or end up having to blow-up its home with it inside."

"How did you know it lives in a cave?" Sam asked, ignoring his brother.

"Because, that's where they always live." Gemma leaned forward in her seat, running her hands on her legs as if to wipe any sweat of her palms, "I'm coming along, I've got a client in town anyway and I might as well do both at the same time, besides I think the client has a kid."

"There's a millionaire living there?"

"The town's a good place to settle down if you've got money, it's not so big you have to worry about huge crimes, but it's not so small that everyone shops at the same shop, plus it has a good set of old Victorian houses that have a great view." Gemma smiled, thinking of pleasant view that was always to greet her when she awoke in the bed with the Client.

"You taking your car?" Dean asked separating her from her thoughts.

"Possibly, I don't usually go to a client's house unless it's in my own car, I don't get pooled in common cars or taxi's, it's tacky in the clients eyes- but this one _is_ different to most clients." She smirked at the boy's, "What do you drive anyway?"

"'67 Chevy, impala." Gemma cocked an eyebrow.

"Mind if I take a look?"

"No problem, follow me." Dean said before leading her outside of Bobby's house to where he parked the car. "This is my baby." Gemma whistled as she stood in front of the car. She walked a full circle around it before coming back to where she had been standing before.

"Looks as good as new." She popped the hood of the car, "Nice engine, but I hate to say it but my car could blow yours away as it drives past on first gear." She said putting down the hood. "Though I wouldn't mind going for a ride in this car, it's definitely a car I would drive on hunting duty, there's no way I'd get blood in my baby."

"Hey don't go insulting her, she's way better then your girly little thing, besides, it's a classic, beats yours everyday of the week."

"Girly?" Gemma scoffed, "_My_ car is practical, sexy, sleek and faster then your car, my clients _love_ this car."

"Well I'm not a client, and I'm telling you that my car is better then yours any day of the week that ends in y." Gemma rolled her eyes her the young boyish comment.

"Tell you what, I've got to go to a dinner party in five hours, my client's friend is a car nazi, _he'll_ tell us what the better car is, and if I lose, which I won't, I'll let you chose the prize." She said winking at him before heading to her car. "Trust me Dean, I'll win, and when I do, I'll go collecting _my_ prize." Gemma opened up the trunk of her car and pulled out a plastic bag and a pair of black kitten heels. Seeing Dean look at her weirdly she cocked an eyebrow, asking silently while she was starting to get dressed, "What? I have to do a full body makeover, it takes a lot of work to look this good."

"Tell me one thing though." She nodded her head as she walked towards him once more, "Yesterday, you were on business, why didn't you take your car?"

"Client likes to pick me up so I had Bobby drop me off at the front of a motel and had the client pick me up, simple as that." She said shrugging. "I'm good at my jobs Dean, but what goes into both jobs is reading people, if you can't do that you're screwed." With that comment she walked away.

-

"Hello Edward, how are you this fine evening?" Gemma asked after a polite kiss on both cheeks, "Looking handsome as ever." She smiled at him and he smiled in return as he took her coat and led her around into the dining area.

"I'm fine thank you Melody," He said using her fake name, "You're looking stunning this evening, not that you always don't but tonight you look extra special."

"Why, thank you, it's always nice to hear you say that." She smiled and gave him a quick kiss, "Edward, I have a question that I think only you can answer." The middle aged man turned to face her with a small smile, his ego always inflated around her, which was, she knew, how to get to a man, any man. "See, you know my car, the Mercedes-Benz, well my friend tells me that the 1967 Impala Chevy is better and I wanted to know which you think is better."

"Technology is a wonderful think Melody, but nothing beats the classics." She frowned, but quickly smiled again.

"Oh well, I guess I was wrong."

"That you were, now Miss James is this way if you'll follow me." He said guiding Genevieve to her client. He took her up a set of stairs and through a hallway before taking her to the master bedroom. "Miss James, Miss White is here." There was a muffled sound that sounded like 'come in' before Edward opened the door and allowed Gemma in before closing the door behind her.

"Hello Victoria."

"Melody, it's so nice to see you." A woman in her thirties said as she stood up from the dresser and walked to Gemma, "I've haven't seen you since last year, been busy have you?" She kissed Gemma lightly on the lips, drawing in her scent before she turned to the door as a small knock was heard.

"Mummy?"

"Come in Henry." The little boy turned the handle of the door and stepped into the room wearing a tuxedo. "There's my handsome boy." Victoria said picking him up and giving the little boy a kiss on the cheek, "Hey sweetie, do you remember Melody, she use to read to you when she visited."

"Melie!" He squealed reaching for her, "I missed you, maybe I can show you my room after dinner can I mum, please?"

"If you behave yourself." Henry pouted at his mum but nodded his head.

"He's grown up so much since I last saw him, I remember when he was just born, he had the prettiest eyes, just like his mum." Gemma said before kissing the little boy's cheek, "After dinner you'll have to show me your room, still got the ball I gave you?" He nodded his head, "Good I want to see if you've been playing with it, I'll know." The little boy grinned.

"Ok sweetie, mummy wants to talk with Melody so you go to your room and play until dinner's called alright?"

"Ok." He agreed before rushing off. Gemma watched as Victoria looked at the little boy rushing off down the hall to his room, sadly, as if lost in her thoughts.

"You're scared about the missing kids aren't you, scared that it might happen to him." Victoria turned to face her and sighed, hugging herself with her long arms, "I know some people, they're going to find what's doing this and stop it." She tried reassuring the Countess, "I promise you Victoria."

"I know Mel, I know, but…" She trailed off for a second, "He's my boy, and he is the only thing that kept me going after what happened with George." She sighed, "I don't know what I would do if I lost him." Gemma leaned into Victoria and wrapped her arms around her in comfort, kissing her softly on the forehead.

"Come on, don't think about that, it's not going to happen, we have a dinner that's about to begin that was cooked by your fabulous chefs, and people who need you to sparkle like the stars, come on, I know what will make you feel better, don't worry Victoria, this house is more protected then anything else." When she finally relaxed in Gemma's arms, Gemma kissed her softly on the lips, testing the waters before she cupped Victoria's head and tilted it up to face her properly. "Tell me when to stop."

"Don't… I need this." She whispered between their lips, "Thank you." She said as she placed one hand in Gemma's and brought her to the bed.

-

"Thank god I brought a small make-up kit." Gemma said laughing as she stood in her underwear in Victoria's private bathroom. "Do you want me to re-touch up yours or do you want to do it yourself?" She asked as she placed the eyeliner lid on and turned to face Victoria who was pulling up her stockings.

"You're better at make-up then me Mel." Gemma smiled at her.

"Practice, that's all it is," she told her gently as she walked over and kissed her on the lips. "Now close your eyes." After a few minutes of applying mascara, eye-shadow, lipstick and blush on Victoria she deemed her perfect and allowed her to finish dressing as she re-dressed herself.

"Mel-" She was cut off by the sound of Gemma's phone ringing.

"Hold that thought for just a second." She said winking at her before pulling it out, walking into the bathroom out of earshot and answering the phone, "Melody here."

"Melody? Sorry wrong-"

"Hey Dean, sorry I must have given you the wrong number, what have you got?" Gemma said as she tried to fix her hair while trying _not_ to accidentally hang up on Dean. It was tricky business balancing a phone on your shoulder while fixing hair. "And be quick, I've got to go to a dinner in a few minutes."

"You haven't started yet? But it's nine, what have you been doing for the most of it, wait don't answer that, ok we found the Lamia's lair but it's not there, we saved a kid but we need you to keep a look out, if your client has a kid-"

"Yeah, I'll look after the kid, don't worry I've got stuff on me, relax I didn't come unprepared you know, now do you know how its getting into their homes or anything?"

"No, not yet, if we need you we'll call you but be careful I think the Lamia knows about us, so it might go after us then you-"

"Relax Dean, I'll be on my guard, now I've got to go they're calling me down." Gemma hung up before putting the phone away and adding a few final touches to her hair before she walked out of the bathroom. Victoria was nowhere in sight so she guessed that Dinner had begun. Deciding that it would be suspicious if she brought her handbag around the house, she moved the blessed dagger into her garter belt and her phone into her bra where she moved it around before it looked normal enough.

She walked to Henry's room and knocked on the door, "Henry, are you in there?" She asked gently. The door opened and Henry stood there, his hair messed up and his tiny bowtie crooked. "Here sweetie let me fix that for you."

"Has mummy gone downstairs?" Gemma nodded her head as she brushed her fingers on his head to comb down the hair. "Are you going to stay overnight again and read my a story?"

"I'm sorry sweetie, I've got plans tonight, a few of my friends need help with something later but I might read you a story before that." The boy looked like a puppy that had been kicked, "Don't look at me like that, and if I could I would stay with you forever but I've got work to do ok?" She asked him before kissing his forehead, "Come downstairs with me though ok? I'll hold your hand if you want to."

"But I'm a big boy now!" He said and she smiled.

"Even big boys hold girls hands Henry, you know that." Henry looked up at Gemma for a second and blinked before nodding, "Ok then." He said giving her his hand to hold.

-

All things considered, Dinner went well. It was a dinner party that was to meant for Victoria to get in well with the client, Victoria was wealthy because she managed money well, and she knew what people wanted because she read people very well, almost as well as a good hunter.

The food was fantastic as always and before Gemma took Henry to bed she talked to the cook and tried to con him into giving her the recipe for the main course. No such luck. "Come on Phil, tell me I won't ask for any other recipe."

"Melody, I know you, you'll ask as soon as you find out this one and can't work out the next, I'm on to you." He said jokingly to her. "Now go take young Henry to bed and I'll give you the recipe for the chicken instead." Gemma smiled and stole two cookies while Chef Phil wasn't watching and handed one of them to Henry.

"Will you read me a story before I go to sleep?" Henry asked with his eyes sparkling wide open, he looked so much like his mother, when he's older he'll probably have her brains as well. Genevieve nodded at him as she took a bite of the cookie and led him up the stairs to his room.

"Now you go change while I talk to your mum, I'll be back in five minutes so I expect your teeth to be shiny and white on my return." She kissed his forehead before walking down the hall to Victoria's room. "Hey, what's up?" Victoria had her head between her knees breathing slowly.

"I-I don't know, tonight went so well and I think I did everything I could to get the collection for the auction," She breathed out a breaths before she looked up to Gemma and met eye contact. "Something just doesn't feel right though Melody." Gemma looked at her strangely, she opened her lips to say something when the piercing sounds of a boy screaming echoed the large house.

"Henry!" Both Genevieve and Victoria called at once, while Victoria ran to her son's room, Genevieve pulled out her blessed dagger and mobile, her number on Dean's, when she entered the room she saw the boy been dragged out the window and onto a tree, the distinct sound of hissing coming from near the boy as he screamed for his mother.

"Dean!" She said when it finally picked up, "Henry's been kidnapped, the Lamia is on its way, _save_ the boy or so help-"

"We're on it," he said before hanging up. Victoria's hysterical screams were the only things Gemma could hear. She grabbed the woman by the shoulders, spun her around to face her and looked her dead in the eyes.

"Victoria, I will bring back your son, but I need you to do something for me," Victoria nodded her head, though her body was tense, she understood that now was not the time to be hysterical. "I need a sword, or an axe from your collection and your car keys." Victoria didn't ask why, she just ran down the stairs with Gemma on her tail before she went into her basement, undid the locking code and received a sword for her, one that was in almost near perfect condition.

"Save my son, please Melody." Gemma nodded her head, grabbed a set of car keys of the rack and went into the garage and went into the car that unlocked. Once inside the car she redialled Dean's number as she tried to drive.

"Where are you?" She asked.

"The cave outside of town in the woods, the ah… exit with the exotic dancers." Sam told her; obviously Dean was too preoccupied to answer his phone, "Where are you?" She hung up before she could answer. Driving as fast as she could, she kept an eye around her, trying to glimpse in the shadows to where the Lamia might be.

There were shadows that moved around but nothing that made her sure it was the sonovabitch that stole Henry. The thing that scared Gemma was the fact that she heard no screaming, either Henry had gone into shock, was unconscious or dead. The last one was not an option at the moment. She shifted gears to keep herself occupied and to not think of anything but the need to kill.

-

She pulled on the breaks and got out the car with the sword in hand. "Thought you said it was best to bury it in its home." Dean shouted from the distance as she walked home, "Change of plans?" He said sarcastically.

"Beheading it kills it, but it's near impossible to get near enough to do so, now there's no other option unless you're carrying explosives on you at this moment." The boys met each others eyes silently communicating before shaking their heads, "That's what I thought, you were going to try burning it." She breathed out a sigh before she tensed her body in a fighting stance.

"Well sweetheart I don't carry something that could potentially explode my baby." Sam snorted in the background as he held the flare gun ready while Dean held his own. "By the way did you find out which car's better?" Genevieve laughed and looked at him relaxing her stance slightly. "I was right wasn't I?"

"No." Dean raised an eyebrow at her, "Well maybe." He smirked at her, near mocking her before his smirk dropped at the sound of a hiss. "My car's still better." She muttered tensing her body again.

"Mel!" A scream broke out through the trees and Gemma hesitated in moving for a second before she heard the sound of slithering.

"The child is mine." The crackling voice said as it ended with a hiss.

"The child is mine, and you will return it or I shall destroy you." Gemma said stepping forth, though she had yet to see the demon witch, she knew the voice came from in front of her. A laugh-like sound echoed the clearing and Gemma tightened her grip on the sword. "Show us your face Lamia."

"Oh I remember you, you and your pretty girlfriend, did she die screaming?"

"Hand over the child!"

"She did, didn't she? She died for you, and you left her screaming." Gemma ran forth into the trees, she plunged the sword into the scales, but the Lamia pulled it out and through it into a tree. With one arm still holding Henry, the other grabbed Gemma from the neck and lifted her up. "You left me in my home, you _desssstroyed_ my home, but I got out, and you'll pay thissss time." She hissed at her.

"Mel." Henry cried, cheeks reddened and eyes blurry with tears.

"Close your eyes, Henry, don't look." She watched as Henry closed his eyes tightly as the Lamia open its mouth, its poisonous fangs gleaming in the dull lighting. And in a second something flashed past Gemma's ear and lit up the Lamia's mouth like a firecracker. The demon witch screamed, and dropped both Henry and Gemma as it burned. Gemma ran to the sword and pulled it out before she swung it at the Lamia's head. "Now you'll die burning." She whispered as the scaled tail gave once last violent movement before it stopped.

She picked up the crying Henry and placed him on her hip, rocking him slightly. "Is it dead?" He asked sniffling into her shoulder.

"Yeah sweetie, it's dead." She turned to face Sam and Dean, Dean still holding a flare gun with Sam holding a different type. "You mind following me so I have a lift home?" She asked gently, "Since my car's at Bobby's and all."

"Told you we could kill it by burning it." Dean muttered.

-

After been kissed by Victoria as a thank you once more she finally climbed into the back of the Impala. "You're client's a chick?" Was the first thing Dean asked her as they drove the two hours back to Bobby's house, which Sam apologized for him asking while he hit Dean in the chest. "I'm driving you know right? I can easily just ram this car into a tree."

"You wouldn't." Sam said confidently, "You love this car almost as much as you love sex with hot girls." Dean went silent which Gemma took that he had no comeback for.

"Yes Dean, I have both male and female clients."

"So that means your-"

"Bisexual?" She cut him off from having to say it, "No, I don't believe in sexuality, however, I do believe in good sex though." Dean laughed, somehow managing to keep the car straight. Gemma, though she tried not to outwardly show it, was at awe of that, she herself couldn't drive straight _and_ laugh at the same time. She guessed it was just practice, either that or he was a natural.

"So Gemma, how did you get into the hunting business, was it family or…?" Sam asked, trailing off at the end leaving her room to fill in an answer.

"Actually no, I was a child, and I was brutally attacked and assaulted by a ghost, when they finally rescued me the ghost had murdered my family and I begged to learn everything they knew so I would be more prepared, and they taught me, and here I am today minus the details about scars and that."

There was a moment of silence where Dean flicked on the radio and Sam leant back in the seat to catch some sleep before arriving. Gemma just sprawled out on the backseat and watched the stars outside the window as they drove. After what seemed like only an hour of silence Dean spoke, "In hunting, did you always work alone?"

"No, there was an accident about fourteen months back, since then I have, it's just easier for me." She smiled wistfully before she rolled onto her and looked at Dean, "So watcha gonna make me do Winchester?" Dean tensed and swerved the car slightly, causing Gemma to laugh. Sitting up she lent over the front seat and looked at Dean, "You won the bet after all, what's your prize?" She paused for a moment, "You already have my number, the one guys would _kill_ for, and I'm pretty sure you don't want my car or my money, so what _could_ you be after?"

"How about I drive to Bobby's without crashing and then we'll discuss this." Gemma smiled with a sardonic edge to it as she watched Dean clear his throat and pay _a lot_ of attention to the road and the music. Soon enough he was singing to Metallica, with Gemma in the backseat softly whispering the lyrics as she watched, once again, the stars.

Eventually they arrived at Bobby's, with Sam asleep, Dean singing and Gemma watching the stars in the backseat. Dean got out of the car after he woke his brother by honking the horn. "Dude." Was all Sam said as he got out the car, obvious pissed at been awoken like that.

"So are you two staying here tonight then looking for a hunt?"

"Yeah, might as well catch up on some Z's before we have to leave tomorrow, why?" Gemma smiled and told then some vague answer before she stepped inside the house and took off her kitten heeled shoes and crashed on the sofa-couch. "And where are we suppose to sleep?"

"Bite me Winchester, I barely got laid tonight because some demon witch interrupted me before I could get what _I_ wanted." She muttered to him without thinking, tomorrow she would remember what she said and hit herself over the head; right now she was too tired to care so she rolled over and just pretended that nothing happened. There was some muttering before she heard some cussing and finally a weight next to her.

"You know sweetheart, I'm not getting a bad back because someone can't share so move over."

She wanted to say, '_is that your prize?_' but right now, all she wanted was sleep, so she shuffled over and felt a blanket fall on top of her as the body next to her rolled over facing the opposite side to herself.

Before she finally fel asleep she wondered silently, '_where was Sam sleeping?_'

-

When Genevieve woke up, she woke cuddling next to Dean which made her fall off the bed before realise that she was completely dressed. "Thank the Gods." She murmured, glad that no one saw that as she entered Bobby's kitchen and made a pot of coffee, only to realise one was freshly made.

"Morning Gemma, you were looking comfortable this morning."

Gemma turned to the laughing Bobby and glared at him, "I was sleeping it doesn't count." He raised his eyebrows and made a hand gesture to silently say 'not starting any fights here' but Gemma could see that he didn't believe her. "I hate you so much right now." She muttered as she poured the black coffee and added two sugars before she walked outside and sat down on the porch.

"You know Gem, Cameron wouldn't be mad at you, it's been over a year, you're allowed to _fall in love_." Bobby told her emphasising on the last part, "all you do these days is hunt and work, and I know work is all about pleasure but you don't nearly look as happy as you did with Cam."

"I know." She admitted for the first time, "But it's like there's a hole and-"

"It just keeps getting bigger." Bobby finished for her, "Don't hollow yourself out, go visit the grave one day, you don't have to let Cameron out of your heart, just find room for someone else ok?" She nodded. "Why don't you put a hold on your work and focus on hunting for a while, remember the good old days maybe you'll get in touch with that side of you again." He said standing up and looking down at Gemma, "Cameron loved you, but you can't hurt the memory of-"

"I know." A creak of a floorboard told her that either Dean or Sam was awake and going into the kitchen, finishing up her drink she headed to her car and pulled out thick worn-in jeans, a black button up shirt and her doc martin boots before she walked back inside and grabbed a shower.

When she finally came down the stairs again, she was awake, refreshed and itching for a new hunt, something to do with ghosts; she hadn't gone hunting for ghosts in a while.

"Morning." She said as she walked into the kitchen, receiving three replied. "Bobby, I'm starving for a new hunt, something… ghost-y."

"Well actually I've received a hunt from a friend, 'pparently there's a closed-neighbourhood that has had five people gone missing in the past year and a half, willing to take it?"

"Yeah." She said sitting down, "So what's the deal."

"Well, they've all gone missing but they weren't reported missing until a boss called someone in or a family member, the neighbours in the neighbourhood didn't report anything."

"So you want me to investigate?"

"Actually, you'll need to go undercover on this one, and they won't accept your profession, either of them, it's a _very_ old fashioned, traditionalist sort of neighbourhood if you catch what I'm saying."

"Let me guess, woman cooks, irons and cleans and does whatever the hell the husband wants." Bobby nodded. Gemma turned around and face the prying eyes of the boys behind her, "Well maybe you Winchester's want to be in on the hunt?" Both Dean and Sam looked at each other and shrugged. "Ok, we'll have to come up with a story first."


	2. Chapter Two: Husbands and Wives Part 1

Screaming Lullaby's

Chapter Two: Husband's and Wives Part One

Summary: A husband, a pansexual, and a brother walk into a house. The Husband says to the wife, "what's that gooey, green stuff sicking to the ceiling?"

Disclaimer: This is actually based on an episode of X-Files, besides we all know Supernatural has a _lot_ of similarities with that show Not that I'm complaining, and a lot of the directors, producers and writers were actually form X-Files… I think; I know Kim Manners was and he was AWESOME, I miss him.

-

"We are taking _my_ car." She told the boys firmly, hands on her hips and legs a part in the 'I'm not in the mood' stance.

"Oh no we're not, _you're _car stands out too much, we're taking _my_ car." Gemma sighed, "If we're going with your story, its only fair we take my car, besides mine is better, you said so yourself." Dean retaliated as he had one finger pointed to her.

"No it's not, no I didn't, that was Edward, and your story was that we were rich people who worked at a brothel, we would have _not_ have received the house with that, _my_ story was much more sensible, plain and it blended in, besides Sam helped with the story so really it was _our_ story."

"We could always take one of Bobby's cars." Sam suggested receiving two glares. "We should take Dean's car, it _does_ blend in more, though I hate to admit it." Gemma glared at him before she walked over to Dean's car and chucked her over-sized black bag in the back before climbing in the backseat.

Sam slid into the seat, been volunteered to sit shotgun. He pulled out a book to study the newspaper clippings that Bobby had given them of the houses in the neighbourhoods and the constant disappearances, using a highlighter and pen to outline the main points of the clippings.

He ignored all surrounds as Dean climbed in the driver's seat and grinned mockingly at the rear-view mirror before switching on his music.

"So, how long will the drive be?" Gemma asked when she finally was able to let go of the pride she had, she could be mature when it came to cars and money. Speaking of which, it was _she_ who was paying for the rent. Yeah, she was smiling smugly at Dean, mocking him without him noticing, well if he did notice, he either didn't care or he found it funny.

"I'll have to push the speed limit," Sam snorted at the comment and Gemma swore she heard him mutter that he never went anything but over, "But we'll be there before five." There was silence for a few moments before he spoke again, "So where are you getting the furniture for the house?"

"Loans, from friends, some stuff I own at my parents old house and some things I borrowed… with every intention of returning."

"So you stole stuff from shops."

"No…" She said extending the 'no' so she had more time to think about a good answer, "I just borrowed stuff, and I'll give it back, I almost always do." She paused for a moment, "Unless they don't need it."

"How did you steal furniture from a shop?" Genevieve looked up at the rear-view mirror to see Dean's eyes connection with hers, she knew he suspected how she did it, just that he didn't one hundred percent know. That probably bugged him.

"I have my secrets Winchester, you have yours lets just leave it at that." She smiled at him before she lay down upon the seat and looked up through the window above her head, watching clouds pass and a few planes go by. "Any music?" She asked and Dean placed a cassette in, she cringed as Eye of the Tiger came out. It wasn't a bad song, just one she wasn't into at that moment in time.

She reached into her pocket and puled out her tiny ipod nano, there was no point getting an ipod if all the music she needed fit onto a nano with room for a lot more. Placing her earphones in she flicked to the play list marked '_Cameron_'. The first song to be played was _Otep_'s _Special Pets_. She missed Cameron so much.

Gemma rolled over so her back was facing the front seat and her head buried beneath her arms so that the boys wouldn't notice see how depressed she felt. Even after so long she ached for her lost lover. But Bobby was right; Cam wouldn't want her to be so sad. So she would suck it up and maybe eventually visit the grave and let go.

-

"So this is the house, _the_ house?" She looked at Sam and sighed, did he have to go through this everyday with his brother? Poor thing.

"Yes Dean, white picket fence and all." He glared at the house as a truck pulled up with all the furniture in it. "Come on, we better start bringing boxes in." She said as one of the truck drivers opened the back door for them. As she pulled out a box a family with kids came by and smiled at them. "Good evening." She said to them with a smile.

"You must be the… White family?"

"Yes." Gemma said smiling, "I'm Beatrice, and this is my husband Dennis and his little brother Samuel." She said indicating to each one. Earlier in the car there had been a fight over which of the brothers was the husband until Sam had said that he could pose as the brother who was trying to get a job in law. "Samuel's staying with us until he gets a job in law, he just finished law school." She said smiling politely at them.

"Well I'm Mark, my wife Honey, and my two kids Michael and Danielle."

"It's very nice to meet you all, isn't sweetie?" She asked turning to face Dean who smiled, though half sarcastically. "It's been a long drive." She stated covering up Dean's smile, "But the town looks so much nicer then where we came from, it was so loud there, we didn't want to raise kids in such a neighbourhood you know."

"Thinking of kids, are you?" Mark asked to Dean.

"Maybe." He grunted as Gemma kicked him in the shin slightly.

"Well you look like you need help with the boxes, you have to be done by six and you've only got an hour, it's part of the rules you know." She nodded and thanked them as more families came round to help them take boxes inside, in almost no time at all they were all completely unpacked and ready before six.

"Thank you all." She said waving at them before going inside and locking the door behind her. Turning around she faced the boys. "Anything?" She asked as they walked around the house, Sam pulled out the EMF only to sigh as Dean looked around to see if he could find anything in plain sight.

"No not yet, EMF is been screwed with something." Sam said, "Dean?"

"What's that on the ceiling?" Sam moved over to where Dean was standing under the fan before he opened a box marked 'cutlery' and pulled out a knife to swipe over it and take a better look.

"Looks like the gooey insides of something." Gemma said taking a peek at the substance on the knife

"Or someone." Dean muttered, "Well at least we know there's something going on here."

"Yeah." Gemma half laughed, half sighed, this wasn't a ghost. It was something else entirely. "Well we might as well pack up the essential stuff and sort out bedrooms, it's dinner time and if we go talking to anyone they might shut us out, best to wait until tomorrow."

"Dibs on the master bedroom." Dean said.

"No, you're not having the master bedroom, _I'm_ having it." Gemma told him, "It's _my_ bed after all." Dean retorted with his own comeback to what she said and soon enough the two of them were shouting at each other while Sam walked up the stairs to the Master Bedroom where a few boxes marked 'bed' were.

-

At the rectangular, walnut dining room table, which had came with the house including six plain, wood with white cushioned chairs, Dean and Gemma sat across from each other, glaring at Sam who had only recently put the bed together then locked the room with the only key that he was carrying. Which he had stolen from Gemma's pocket, she hadn't realised until she and Dean were fighting to get to the bedroom after she had made dinner, it was fairly obvious and clear that neither of the opposing hunters were happy at all with Sam.

"I poisoned the dinner just for you Sam." She told him with enough ice in her voice to cure Global Warming while also sounding _very_ serious.

"There's another queen sized bed and a couch." Sam replied as he bit into the salad and ham sandwich that Gemma had only finished making momentarily ago. He knew she didn't really poison his sandwich since she had found out about the key _after_ she made the sandwiches, but he still felt slightly nervous over what will happen the next day. He knew Dean would get back at him with some silly little prank that was only irritating, but he had no idea what Gemma was like.

For all he knew Gemma _would_ poison his next meal.

"The couch is the most uncomfortable thing to sit on let alone sleep on and the bed is not the same, it's not the _good_ bed." She breathed out with frustration, "I get the double bed by the way Dean, so you can have the couch."

"Oh no, _I _will get the bed, you can have the couch." Dean told her plainly as if it were the most obvious thing he knew. Gemma turned her head fiercely and looked him dead in the eye. "Sorry sweetheart, but a cranky, sleepy hunter isn't a good one."

"Then have a coffee before you go to work." Gemma said through clenched teeth, "One of my clients might be visiting and I'd rather have a bedroom then have her sleep on a _couch_." Dean paused for a moment. His eyes glazed over and a small smile came over his face.

"There's probably enough room on the bed for the three of us." As soon as the sentence was ended, there was the sudden noise of Sam choking on a bite of his sandwich before he banged on his chest hard and took a gulp of water to help swallow it properly.

"Dude!" Was the first thing he said when slammed the glass back on the table, "No porn at the table." Gemma shrugged indifferently as she picked up her empty plate and placed it in the dishwasher before she grabbed a wine glass from the higher cabinet and poured herself a glass of red wine.

"I charge extra for threesomes," was all she said as she walked to the second bedroom, shutting and locking it behind her. Leaving Sam looking pale and uncomfortable and Dean with his eyes glazed over, laughing softly at what seemed to be a personal joke that no one else knew.

-

At eight-thirty, the doorbell went off. Though Dean and Sam were surprised at the sound of the ringing coming down the main hall, Gemma, looking unsurprised and actually expecting, came out of her bedroom in a burgundy silk bed robe that skimmed just above her knees, she had tied her hair into an elegant knot with two silver butterfly hair pins and was walking down the cream coloured carpeted floor with freshly painted bare feet.

She turned the glass handle gently after looking at the peephole to check it was whom she was expecting as both Winchester's peered over the couch they were sitting. Both of the men were quite unaware of the fact that the television series that had been watching, was now currently in a sex scene.

"Melody." Came the delicate, bell like sound of a female's voice. There was a quiet, graceful noise as two lips met in a welcoming before Gemma's seductive voice murmured something quiet before she led the new guest to the lounge room where the boys were anything but lounging as they saw the slim, elegant, almost fairy-like beauty that was one of Gemma's clients.

Standing at a petite five foot three, she had lone blonde curls that fell thick to her waist, her nose and chin were pointed and she had large, wide celery green eyes. Her lips were small and delicate looking, contrasting against her eyes that had thick dark brown eyelashes and thin, blonde eyebrows above them, only slightly darker in shade then the girl's hair colour.

"Dean, Sam, this is Valentine, Vi, this is Sam and Dean, the boys I'm staying with so I can study a new character." Dean's eyebrow's shot up the roof as he wondered what the "character" might be for. Role-play, some part of hoped for.

"Oh Mel you really got yourself Calvin Klein underwear models didn't you?" Gemma smiled and kissed Valentine softly on the fairy floss pink lips before Vi turned her head slightly and moved it to Gemma's ear that wasn't facing the boys as she whispered something. "I'll see you boys tomorrow maybe." Vi said winking with grace before both her and Gemma walked to the spare bedroom, locking the door behind them as they did so.

"Dude." Dean said hitting Sam in the middle of his chest with the back of his hand, "Hot, kinky lesbian sex is happening in that room." There was a pregnant pause only broken by the boys gulping and deep breathing, as both looked dead straight at the white door that mocked them with the gold handle and keyhole.

"I know." Sam finally said, his eyes unblinking and his face looking slightly uncomfortable, "but we can't just knock the door down." He paused for a few moments before standing up, "I'm going to have a shower." Was all that he said as he left the room. Dean didn't even wave him off, just kept looking at the door, waiting for it to open or give him a sign. Then a small smile came over his face.

"I think that I might go outside." Dean stated to the empty room as he stood up and turned to the front door, "I think I might… take a walk." Where as Sam had looked uncomfortable leaving the room, Dean looked devious as he stepped outside into the sugary-sweet smelling moonlight. His steps were quiet and smooth as he stepped around to the side of the house on the left, where a room was, with closed, white lace curtains.

Dean stepped silently, missing every twig that may have made a sound had he stood upon them. With stealth, he reached the window and tried to peek inside the room, but whoever had closed the curtains had done so well. Dean cursed softly as he circled the room and realised that the only thing he could see were moving shadows that had no defined shape. For all he knew, those shapes could have been something unrelated to what he was looking for.

With less stealth, he went back to the house to try and get some sleep.

-

It was three in the morning when Dean was awakened from the half sleep-like state he was in since trying to sleep on the couch. His eyes opened, but from habit of being a hunter, he didn't move until his body registered the surroundings. Somewhere near him someone was standing over him. He finally realised what awoke him when a manicured finger poked him once again softly.

"What?" He asked Gemma.

"Do you keep handcuffs in your car?" Dean fell off of the couch with a loud bang; Gemma cringed before taking a glance at the room that had a buttermilk-like light spilling out of the half opened door, hoping that Vi wouldn't come out and check what had made such a loud banging noise. "Sorry, I guess I should have been more subtle," She paused for a few moments before she smiled again, "Can I borrow your belt?"

As Dean lay dumbstruck on the floor, Gemma walked over to where his jeans were, and pulled out the belt knowing that he wouldn't mind _too_ much.

Walking back into the room, she placed the belt on the honey oak dresser. She sat on the bed and brushed the curls that had fallen over Valentine's delicate, silky lips away. There was a quiet moment before Valentine opened her eyes again and smiled at the site of Gemma sitting on the bed in an oversized shirt.

"You know what I miss?" She asked carefully as she played with Gemma's buttons, popping a few open though sex wasn't _really_ on her mind. "Your massage, you really knew how to de-knot the muscles." She rolled onto her stomach and placed her head in her arms, silently watching Gemma walk around the room to collect a few items.

"How are you and your husband going?" Gemma asked as she placed oil on her skin before she straddled Valentine's lower back and began to rub the oil in, going soft at first to get a feel of the muscles before she began to place real pressure onto the back bones and muscles, causing Valentine to moan softly in pleasure. "Does he know of these encounters yet?"

"I don't want him to know." She whispered softly between words of pleasure, "I don't even like men, and I can't divorce him and I won't kill him off like someone else would have, I still can't believe that my parents woke me up one day and I was getting married, they had been arranging a wedding behind my back for years." She sighed. "Bert isn't the person I'd marry, I would marry someone like you."

"What do you mean?" Genevieve was careful; she didn't want to go into any territory that would make Vi clam up and shut her out, she had an open relation with her clients, she'd let them talk to her about things they could talk to no one else about, and she'd keep it secret, in a journal of sorts so that she could flick back to it if she came across them again.

"I wanted to marry someone tall and beautiful like you, someone who is courageous and didn't care about money or power, just was nice and made me laugh, and maybe a teensy bit as good as you are in bed, but that's not really important." She laughed before sighing, "Bert's horrid, he's twenty years older then me, he's not very attractive, he loves money and power over me, and his jokes are disgusting." Her bottom lip quivered, "I told him I was on a holiday when I called up for an appointment with you, I just needed a few nights away to forget, I'm so fucking sick of him calling me his pretty little doll." Gemma pulled back at the sound of Valentine swearing. "Melody?" She asked.

"Turn over." Valentine, though confused as to what was to happen, did so as Gemma lifted her weight off Vi's lower back. She placed a hand on Vi's waist before meeting Vi's lips and kissing them as soft as a fairy kiss. "Does he treat you rough?" Vi nodded, "Does he hurt you in all the wrong places at all the wrong times." She nodded again, her eyes damp with sadness. "Give the pain to me, tell me what you want Vi, you're so beautiful, like a fairy, not a doll, but a free fairy who deserves to see the world, let me show you the stars."

-

When Sam woke up, he woke up to the aroma of eggs, bacon, sausages and something sweet. He climbed out of the large bed, unlocked the door, locking it behind him, and walked down the stairs and into the hall that led to the kitchen where Valentine was standing in oversized pyjamas that probably belonged to Gemma, with Gemma over the stove with a mug of coffee in her hand laughing.

"Morning." He said, and the two girls turned around with a smile on their face.

"Morning Sam." Gemma said before serving a plate of food and pointing to the plunger coffee on the table with the cups, milk and sugar next to it. "How did you sleep?"

"Better then Dean." He said smiling as he could see over the kitchen bench into the lounge room where Dean was rolling over as if trying to find a better position to sleep in. "Give him a few moments, the smell of bacon will wake him up." Almost as if he heard, Dean sniffed the air and bolted up into sitting position.

"Here Vi, take over while I go hand Dean breakfast and a coffee." Gemma said as she lifted a plate up and walked over to the dining table and poured a cup of coffee and placed two sugars in it before heading to Dean. "Morning sunshine, I brought you a cup of coffee and fatty goodness." She waited until he took a sip of coffee before she said, "Thanks for the belt by the way." At the comment he began choking on the coffee, with a thump on the back, Gemma turned around and collected her plate of breakfast and sat down at the kitchen table.

"So I was thinking that around morning tea time we'll go for a walk-about and greet our new neighbours, there's three pies in the freeze that I'll defrost and no Dean you can not have any, but I'll bake some more for you if you want."

"When did you bake pies?"

"I didn't, they're store bought, but I _can_ bake."

"Well I'll leave before you do that, I don't want them to think anything bad of you, this neighbourhood is freaky I live just outside of it and the people that live here…" Vi shuddered, "So I'll just go have a shower." When Vi left to the room she came from and the sound of the pipes been turned on Gemma looked at the boys and in a low voice said, "Someone else went missing this morning, Mrs Jenkins, I ran into someone at the shops who worked for Mrs Jenkins and they said that she only lived here for six months, apparently she'd come to work in the last week exhausted, as if trying to deal with something, she complained that there were shadows and noises outside her house keeping her awake."

"So does that mean…?" Gemma nodded at the boys before the sound of the pipes clicked off. A few moments later, Valentine stepped out of the bedroom in a different set of clothes to the ones she wore the night before.

"I'll see you later then?" She asked as she stepped towards Gemma, a small smile playing upon her delicate lips.

"Alright then." She kissed Vi on the cheek briefly. "See you tonight." She whispered low enough that only she heard as the boys avoided looking at the two.

"So, we visit the neighbour of this house, the neighbour of Mrs Jenkins and maybe the person who is the head of this neighbourhood?" Sam asked. Gemma and Dean nodded.

"Don't forget the details on our marriage Dean… Dennis, and Sam… you have nothing to worry about, we have to look perfect so don't dress casual, think… fifties household clothes, pants, not jeans, a white button shirt, a jacket and a tie, try wearing navy blue and not black and comb your hair." Gemma said sounding like a mother.

"What are you going to wear?" Dean asked, slightly aggravated at been told what to do as if he were an amateur at the job.

"You'll see."

-

Standing in small, kitten heeled shoes with soft stockings, she wore a modest skirt that went to her knees with a tasteful, almost watermark like, floral pattern that was on the hem. She was wearing a shirt that was fit to perfection so it was not tight, nor loose upon her while she had her hair in pin curls with a simple clip holding it out of her face.

On her hand she wore a simple gold band ring, and on her neck a gold chair where she a placed a pendant of the cross in.

"You look nice." Sam said smiling at her.

"Thank you." Her heels clicked as she walked into the kitchen and pulled out the three pies before placing them in the microwave one by one and defrosting them. The aroma of apple, berry and pear pie was very tempting to all three of them. "I, Beatrice White take our neighbour, _Dennis_ will take Mrs Jenkins Neighbour and Samuel will go to the head of the neighbourhood, Mr James Smith." They all nodded the heads before collecting the pies that were on a clean tea towels and walking to their respected houses.

The eerily perfectly manicured lawns with the exactly the same painted eggshell mailboxes made Gemma feel very nervous. As she walked to the neighbour on her left, ringing the doorbell that sounded exactly like the one in the house she was in, her thoughts went over every detail she had of her fake marriage and such.

"Hello." A middle-aged woman said as she opened the door, behind her Gemma could see her husband sitting in an armchair reading the newspaper. "You must be Beatrice from next door, come in, come in." She said with a warm smile, "I'm Samantha and this is my husband Maurice." She took the pie and placed it on a wire cooler to let it cool down. "Tea?"

"Yes please, my husband wanted myself to meet people and get to know everyone." She said sweetly, smiling, "If I'm intruding, do tell, I'd hate to be a bother."

"No, not at all, your always welcome here, you should come to dinner tomorrow night, we'd love to meet your husband and… your brother in law is it?"

"Yes, Samuel is going to be a lawyer, he's a very smart man, runs in Dennis' family I guess." She said with a small laugh. "Though I'm very curious, what happened to the young couple that lived there before?"

"I don't know, they were loud folk though, always screaming at each other over one reason or another, and the wife dressed like a…_lady of the night_." She said whispering the last part, "Out of the rules you know." Gemma nodded, pretending that she completely agreed with the rules. "Nothing like your family, you seem very nice, do you like to cook?"

"I love to, I hope I can have a nice family to raise and cook for, one of the reasons we moved here was to raise kids, I wanted them to be safe and to grow-up respectable you know, you can't do that in the cities or even some towns, but here… it's a lot nicer and more family like."

"Yes it is isn't it?" Samantha said, placing a teapot on the table with some biscuits, "Are you trying for kids currently?"

"We're waiting until Samuel moves out, so we have more room, it should only be a few weeks now, he's always applied for a job and is getting an interview, he's going for that next week." Hopefully they would have solved this case by then. "Just finished college education, he wants to be a _lawyer_ you know."

"That's nice, our son, Victor, is a lawyer, but he lives elsewhere currently with his wife and two kids, they're visiting tomorrow night so if you come over for dinner then they could talk together, Victor might even give him a few tips." She said kindly with a sugar-sweet voice that caused every hair on Gemma's neck stand-up straight.

"You're too kind." She said with a double-edged meaning in her voice that she hoped Samantha didn't hear.

"What a neighbours for dear?"

-

"You come back Dennis, especially if you and your wife are having any… problems." Dean's mind went black as he suppressed any movements that may (or may not) offend the man. "I hope I answered all of your questions that you had about the town." He smiled flirtatiously, to which Dean smiled awkwardly in return.

"Mr Jones, thank you for your time, it was pleasant meeting you." Dean said standing up and shaking the man's hand before exiting as quickly as he could.

"Any time." The man said before closing the door. Shuddering, Dean walked the few hundred metres before returning to the house, muttering to himself the entire time as he tried to delete all mental images that may or may not have jumped into his mind.

Upon entering the house, the first thing he saw was Gemma sitting a top of the Kitchen bench with a coffee in her hand. Stepping behind her he tapped her on the shoulder. Gemma, who had been deep in though, jumped and screamed briefly before turning and seeing Dean standing there – the person who had caused her o jump, scream, and spill some coffee.

"Don't _do_ that." She said, though not completely serious with anger. She placed the coffee cup down and grabbed a paper towel to wipe the small amount of coffee on her leg, "How'd it go?" She asked when Dean had finally stopped laughing at her reaction.

"Well Mr Jones likes me… _a lot_." Dean shuddered again, "but other then that he gave out no info, honestly I think if there's something on with this neighbourhood they're all covering it up together it's like _Pleasantville_ gone murderous." He shook his head, "So, Sammy back yet?"

"Yeah, he's in the shower – actually, I'd suggest that after him you use it." Dean cocked an eyebrow up.

"Another client?" His eyes glimmered after he spoke the question. "Wait, male or female?" Then he paused, "Don't answer that." He closed his eyes and thought for a moment before opening them to see Gemma blinking at him with mock humour.

"No." His eyebrows went up further, "It's the same client."


	3. Chapter Three: Husbands and Wives Part 2

Screaming Lullaby's

Chapter Three: Husbands and Wives Part Two (History)

Summary: A love triangle of the present and the past collides as the future takes a ninety degree turn for the worst.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise probably doesn't belong to me, anything you don't, probably does belong to me. All rights are reserved to their respective owners.

"What about you-know-what?" Sam asked, his eyes darting to Valentine who was in the kitchen making popcorn. "We can't do… _that_, if she's here, and what if she gets hurt because it comes here?" He harshly whispered the last bit to Gemma before darting his eyes back to Vi.

Vi stood smiling as she took a swig of the bottle in her hand while the popcorn cooked, her face filled with content and her eyes dancing with secret jokes. It was clear that she hadn't heard the words that Sam had spoken.

"Look, what she needs right now is a fantasy life where all she's doing is watching a movie with two cute boys and her lover, we can't do anything tonight except surveillance and in all honesty we have no proof or reason to believe that anything will happen tonight." Gemma hissed before sighing, "Come on Sam, take a night off, if not for your brother, your self or even me, do it for someone like Vi who just needs to forget how much her life sucks at the moment." Sam's eyes lowered to the ground.

"You already got Dean on board didn't you?" Gemma grinned.

"Who do you think is getting the movies?" Sam's eyes went wide, "Don't worry, he's under specific instructions on what he can't get." Sam's relaxed, but only a little. "I bought beer." He sighed in defeat. "Thanks Sam." Gemma whispered kissing him lightly on the cheeks, "I owe yah one."

"Extra salt and butter?" Valentine called from over her shoulder as she held the salt and butter in the air, though by the looks of the popcorn, she had already known the answer that the two of them would say.

"Yes." Sam and Gemma said at the same time. Their eyes met briefly in humour before turning back to the kitchen. "Go relax, I'll get the beer." Gemma said as her hand softly pushed his shoulder in the direction of the lounge room. "And trust me, _if_ anything goes wrong, we can handle it – it's not like we're completely defenceless or anything." He nodded, feeling as though he had been defeated again by her persuasive facts.

Upon entering the kitchen, Gemma snuck a hand around Vi's waist and bit lightly her upon the neck, just to hear Vi laugh. "So my little fairy, what magic have you put upon our food?" She inhaled the rich aroma of Valentine, before looking at the food, "By every thing mighty on earth – that looks better then what the packet looked like."

"Nothing special." Vi laughed, "Just some poison of course." She giggled as she poured the butter and salt onto the popcorn before picking up the bowl and turning around. "Shall we head the lounge room now?"

Gemma stole a piece of popcorn before stealing a long kiss. Her hand playing in Valentine's hair before the front door opened and Dean stepped in. "Guess what I got!" He shouted before smirking at seeing the girl's position - their heads close together, and Gemma's hand still in Vi's hair – obvious of what they had been doing by their red cheeks and out-of-breath expression.

"Porn?" Sam called from the armchair, blissfully unaware of what had happened right behind him.

"Nah, I got a movie called Fight Club – the guy recommended it to me, said it was a "must see cult film" what ever that means."

"I love that movie!" Valentine said, "It's the only movie I've seen more than once." Valentine turned to Gemma, "Was it your idea to get it?" With honesty, Gemma shook her head, she had never heard of the movie, it had been pure coincidence that Dean had chosen to pick the exact movie that Valentine favoured high above all.

"Why do you like the movie?" Gemma asked.

"I thought it was quite clever, and the ending was definitely not what I expected." Valentine stole a quick kiss. Before walking into the lounge room and placing the bowl of popcorn upon the coffee table as she sat on the couch that Dean normally slept upon.

Genevieve smiled at Vi before she grabbed four beers and handed them out as she wrapped an arm around her 'Little Fairy' and watched as Dean popped the movie in.

Valentine curled up against Gemma with a beer in one hand and popcorn in her lap. "Pass the popcorn?" Dean asked as the movie began.

"Sorry Dean, I'm too comfortable." Gemma replied as she took a swig of beer, "and I'm not your wife, so you can get it yourself." The three of them laughed at Dean as he, while grumbling, reached over and grabbed the popcorn from the table and took the bowl.

"Hey!" Vi shouted throwing some pieces of popcorn at him, "Give the bowl back."

"Nah-uh, I'm not your husband, so you'll have to get it yourself." Gemma and Vi mockingly glared at Dean as he laughed before the two of them turned to Sam.

"Sam, Help!" Vi said, "We're too comfortable to get the popcorn." Sam laughed as he shook his head and grabbed some of the popcorn.

"Don't do it Sammy, I'm your brother!"

"Please Sam. We're helplessly to comfy!"

"Sorry, my hands are tied." Sam said shrugging as he laughed at the two, "Besides you two are strong, independent girls who surely can get it yourself."

"Dean, please give it back, otherwise you won't be able to go to bed tonight." Valentine narrowed her eyes, "We can be very ee-val."

"Well, I didn't guess that." Genevieve said as she took the last few pieces of popcorn and handed half of them to Valentine "What do you want to do now?" She asked as soon as she swallowed the popcorn and the last swig of her beer. Sam shrugged; Dean cocked his head slightly to the left in thought and Valentine looked up at Gemma.

"I don't, what does Sam and Dean want to do?" Valentine shifted at the end of her question and turned to face the other two boys, "Another movie or something?" There was no reply.

"Actually, I'm pretty beat." Sam said after a few moments of silence, "I think I might get some rest – after all, tomorrow's going to be a big day." He yawned loudly before stretching his arms and rising off the armchair. "See you guys in the morning." He murmured before shuffling to the room he had made a claim upon the first day that he had arrived.

The three of them watched as Sam left before turning back to face each other once the door had closed. There was a few moments of silence before a voice broke the circling tension.

"Well, now that Sammy's gone – what do you two want to do?" Dean asked, only hinting a mischief as he stared at them. Valentine giggled lightly before letting out a relaxed sigh. It was obvious by her expression that she was comfortable in the present company, whether it was to do with Gemma – or Melody as she knew her as – or it was to do with something else, didn't matter.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I could go for another beer." Gemma went to move out from underneath Valentine only to have Vi stop her. Gemma looked down at the tiny form, "Something wrong?" She asked with a cocked eyebrow before she relaxed back into place.

"Please don't move you're too comfy." She whispered as she curled her body up closer to Gemma, "I don't get to relax against someone like you often." She sighed softly once more, and as Dean looked at the blonde girl's hand. His eyes widened a fraction as he saw and realised that the tiny woman was clenching desperately at the material that Gemma wore.

His eyes widened even more as he took in the full form of Valentine, from the position she was in – with her legs curled up against her body, her head resting on the breast of Gemma with one arm over Gemma's waist and the other tucked close to her body – to her expression – defenceless and tortured with memories, but relaxed at the same time, most likely because she knew she was safe with Gemma, with him.

Dean opened his mouth to say something but caught Gemma's eye before he could speak. "Come on Fairy, we're going to bed." Valentine squeezed her eyes shut as Gemma lifted her up and carried her to her room – there was no sexual tension between the two of them in that instant. To Dean it was as though she was in that instant, carrying for Valentine like a best friend.

He watched Valentine close the door, and in that instant, he felt his entire form tense. It was then that Dean finally understood exactly what Gemma's job was – it wasn't to show that the rich had beautiful women like her – or to have them release tension that they otherwise couldn't for whatever reason, but it was an escape, somewhere they could go to be the person they truly wanted to be, telling their secrets to her no doubt and possibly, finally being safe from everything that their other persona wasn't safe from.

He was jealous and yet, he truly admired Genevieve in that instant. It was a rare gift to make someone completely comfortable with you in so little time, and to keep him or her like that for as long as she could? No, he couldn't do that; he couldn't… make them feel so loved.

"Dean?" Genevieve stood in front of him, wearing a pale nightgown that fell just above her knees. "I don't mean to make you uncomfortable – but Vi would like you to just… I need you to sleep in the room with us, she'll feel better if she knows your there if something goes wrong." Dean didn't make any comment that popped into his head; he understood exactly what she was asking.

And he would help, if someone felt they were endangered, it was his job to make them feel safer – and there was something supernatural in this town, the last part at least made him feel as though it should be part of his job to do as Gemma had asked.

It wasn't too long before he found himself on one side of Valentine, with Gemma on the other. With one arm over his chest, he found it mildly difficult to sleep. But from where he was lying, Dean could see the pensive expression of Valentine and that Gemma had one arm wrapped around the woman's body, and the other under the neck, as though she was pulling her as close as she could.

He found it easier to fall asleep after that.

Valentine stood in the kitchen, a coffee in hand, as she sat on the bench with her legs folded beneath her. "Morning." Dean said as he picked up the one of two other coffees that Valentine had made, "How are you?" Valentine turned to Dean and smiled sadly.

In the act of lifting the coffee to his lips, he stopped and stepped closer to Vi, "What's wrong?" She turned her head again, away from the window and looked at him with her full-face showing. He could tell that she had been crying. He placed the coffee on the table and stepped closer to her. He didn't know what Gemma would do in this situation, but he did know that the girl wanted to tell him, and that it was something to do with her husband.

"I'm going back today." She whispered, "Back to my husband, and he wants a child… but-" Dean stopped her from talking by placing a finger across her lips.

"It's ok." He told her.

"But it's not! I can't have a child with him, I hate him, I would hate the child, I would-" He hugged her, "I would hate the child." She finished as she lent her head into his shoulder and cried, wrapping her arms around him as though holding onto him would stop time and put off having to see him. "Don't make me go back."

"I can't, I'm sorry." Her sobbing became louder and Dean looked to the doors that were Genevieve's and were Sam's rooms. Sam was asleep and would be for another few hours, but Gemma had left last in the middle of the night after hearing something outside and finding out that the "monster" or whatever it was, had returned and taken and killed someone else. She too wouldn't be back for a while.

"Dean?" Valentine whispered as she looked up at him, "Don't make me go… please, I can help… I can…" She stopped as another tear fell down her cheek, "I'll do anything." Her voice broke at the end of the sentence and Dean felt his heart break.

"I can't, working with me – with us – would kill you and-"

"I'm dying just by living with him, I want to die so badly and every few months, when I feel like giving up, I call her, and everything's ok for a day, for a few days or for a week at times. And she keeps me safe from myself, I love her, but… she can't save me, all you have to do Dean is say yes, please."

Dean swallowed, his thoughts going into overdrive as he thought about every thing, wondering what the right choice was, what would make him able to live with himself easier. "I can't, if Melody doesn't let you stay, then I can't, I'm sorry but…" _It was her decision_.

"Then do something else for me."

"What-" Valentine kissed him, lightly on the lips, before parting them slightly and kissing him again.

"Make me forget." She whispered. "Mel's not here right now, and I need something that will make me forget, please." He parted his lips, and she kissed him again, "Please, I trust you." She climbed off the bench and led his hand back to the bedroom, locking it behind them.

"But Melody will return soon and-"

"Melody won't care, in fact she can join us if she wants." Dean's mind shut off in that instant as the blood rushed elsewhere, "Just make me forget." She climbed onto the bed, undressing herself as she led him closer to her. "This all I need right now." He lent down on the bed and kissed her.

``Thank you." She murmured as her fingers took off his shirt.

Gemma looked at her door, the door – technically it wasn't her door since she didn't really live here.

She didn't feel betrayed, she didn't feel hurt, but she felt something as she stared at the door. She was completely aware with what was going on behind it when she heard Sam in the shower, saw the car was still here, and the door was locked.

Oh. She knew what she felt. Jealousy. But she knew why it was happening. Dean was helping her with the only way Valentine could be helped - through blinding sex that made her forget. She could give Valentine that, she could give Valentine everything except one thing that Dean could.

Not that Dean realised on a conscious level.

Still. She continued to stare at the door. And she remained staring at it until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Sam opened his mouth to speak but she spoke before he could, "I'm not angry about what they're doing Sam, I'm not angry… I'm just… jealous that I… can't…" His eyebrows furrowed in question. "Don't worry." She turned away from him and looked back at the door.

"Something else is bothering you isn't it?" He asked. She didn't look away from the door instead she just shrugged. "Who's Cameron?" He asked, and succeeded in seeing something he never thought he would see from her.

Pure fear. "No one." She whispered. "Just no one."

"Who is he?" She shook her head, and he took it, as she didn't want to talk about it. But that was only half the truth; she was shaking her head because of something else.

"I… need some water." And then with her hand covering her mouth she ran to the kitchen. Her hands against the cool metal of the sink as she leaned over, ready to throw-up if her stomach needed to. Why did this reaction always come up when someone else whispered the name Cameron? How long has it been since… since the incident?

Gemma couldn't bring herself to even think that Cameron was truly gone from her, it wasn't right. How could Cameron no longer be there to encircle her waist and kiss her lips as words from their mouths brought laughter to each other?

How?

"Genevieve?" Her breathing was heavy, but it was, at least, even, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned his name."

"Hers."

"Sorry?"

"Cameron was my wife." She turned to face Sam, who's mouth parted and shook slightly before uttering an 'oh'. "We'd been best friends for twelve years, lovers for ten, and married for three, we were hunters, together, and… one day… it went wrong." She breathed out, "I miss her everyday, and- and I know that she died over a year ago, I know… that she's… but I don't understand, I can't get why she's not here, I can't fully understand why she's not there every morning in my bed with her arms around my waist ready to make me laugh, or why there isn't a mass amount of clothes everywhere because she couldn't find the leather jacket that was hanging on the bed or why…" She stopped.

"I know, I get it," Sam said and hugged, "I've been through it."

"It was my fault, _my_ fault, I didn't pull the trigger in time, I didn't-"

"You can't beat yourself up, you can't go back in time." Gemma pulled away from Sam and looked at him.

"It feels like someone hollowed out my ribs, it feels like I can't feel anything at times." She breathed in. "Sometimes I can't even breathe and I lay on the ground hyperventilating as I try to even my breaths."

"I wish I could say it gets easier, I wish I could say it stops hurting after a while, but really, you just learn to live with it, and I know that's not what you want to hear, but I know that you'd rather hear the truth from me, then hear a lie from someone who doesn't know what they're talking about."

"You lost your wife?"

"My girlfriend… she was going to be my fiancé, and it… was my fault, I could have saved her, but I… didn't."

"Thank you Dean." Valentine kissed his cheek, "Sam." She kissed his as well, "I love you Melody, and I'll call on you another time." She kissed her lips lightly before exiting the house and climbing into her car. The departure was quick; it was obvious that the tension in the house had risen by the haste she had taken from getting dressed to leaving the house.

Dean had come out of Gemma's room to find Gemma crying in Sam's arms. Though he with first thought, assumed that it had been because of what he had been doing not mere moments before, he quickly came to realise that something else had happened that he probably wouldn't come to find out anytime soon.

"Hey, ah-" Dean began as he turned to face Genevieve who stopped him with a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Dean, you've given her something she'll remember for the rest of her life, I owe you my life." He felt her fingers tightly – though not tight enough to hurt – squeeze his arm before she walked away.

He turned to his brother who shrugged before whispering, "I don't know what she meant either." Because it wasn't logical to just assume that she was talking just about the sex. There had to be something else. _Right?_ Dean thought, _there's always something else_. But the answer never appeared in his thoughts.

"So, ah, what did you find out about what's happening in the neighbourhood?" Sam called; suddenly remembering what she had mentioned earlier, "Something about an attack?"

"Yeah." The word fell out, and as soon as it did Genevieve placed a mask upon her face and took all her pain to bury it inside her – she couldn't face it right now, couldn't let the two hunters see her in such an emotional weakness that may compromise her, "the ah… Council guy is eliminating that which is not 'perfect' in his community by an ancient ritual which calls forth a monster, not quite a demon but sort of the same thing."

"How did you figure this out?" Sam asked her with his eyebrows knitted together, "it seems like something that would take a lot of research."

"I ah… found out because the whole council is in on it and a few aren't too happy, one of them has the third sight and knew why we were here." She smiled at the boys, "He had a hell of a kiss too, and anyway, we need to destroy the altar before sundown."

"What happens at sundown?" Dean enquired with his fingers fidgeting uncomfortably with a piece of paper he had picked off a table.

"He releases the monster on his next victim," Gemma answered meeting his eyes with hesitation.

"What's the name of the council leader?"

"Jerome." Sam and Dean nodded before the three of them came up with a plan to quickly fix the problem.

"Alright, you and Sam will go look after Mr Jones while I go destroy the altar," Dean directed at the two as they walked to the car, "Oh, and Sam, be careful, he's very handsy." He winked at his brother before opening the trunk and pulling out essential items.

"Since we don't have any specific details on the creature, what do you suggest?" Gemma questioned as she pulled out a handgun from the top, "just normal rounds? Or should we throw in something else?"

Sam and Dean gave a glance before shrugging, "Salt, holy water, if it's ritualistic it's most likely unholy." Gemma pondered on the thought for a moment before nodding and grabbing salt and a flask of holy water. "Good luck Dean, don't get killed." She smiled at him and he nodded at her before heading in the opposing direction to which Gemma and Sam were heading.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked once Dean was far enough way, and they had begun walking towards Mr Jones' house.

"No, but I will be, it's just a bad day, tomorrow we'll be on the road and everything will be fine again," she assured with a sad smile, "I'll cry, eat some ice cream and find someone to have hot and heavy sex with." She laughed at his expression and nudged him with his shoulder, "than you Sam, seriously, it's nice to know someone who's felt what I have, I mean Bobby knows what it's like too, but that's Bobby." Sam nodded.

When they arrived at the front door, they shared a glance at each other before Sam rang the doorbell, "Mr Jones?" he called, "it's Samuel and Beatrice we've come here to ask you something if that's ok?" There was no reply, and no noises in the house to make either Sam or Gemma suspicious, but there _was_ something suspicious about there not being any noise.

"What do we do?" She mouthed at him. He pointed to her then to the back of the house. Gemma threw a quick glance around her before pulling out the gun and walking around to the back of the house. "Mr Jones?" She called on the back door, "It's Dennis' wife Beatrice - I came to ask you about a recipe Dennis mentioned." She called with a sugar sweet voice.

There was silence, and then a loud piercing scream. Jumping back she aimed her gun at the door and fired before kicking it open. "Mr Jones!" She shouted as she ran up the white-carpeted stairs of his house where the noise had come from. Sam was surely behind her, both of them with guns in hand as they kicked two of the closed doors on the top floor of the house.

No one in either room, leaving only a single door left with the word 'bathroom' on a wooden plaque glued on it. They shared a glance before kicking open the door, "Mr Jones! Sam shouted in worry before jumping back, "Oh God, sorry! Sorry!" He walked back out with his hands over his eyes leading Gemma with him.

"What?" She asked confused about what had just happened.

"He… has a visitor." Sam said shaking his head, "Maybe we should leave." Gemma nodded, placing the safety of her gun back on and sliding it into the back of her skirt as she smiled.

"Ah Sammy," She said as she closed the back door and exited with Sam from the front, "Walking into a live sex act must have really shocked you," Sam turned to her and gave her a grimace.

"I have nothing against it, no prejudice what so ever, but I did _not _at all need to walk into it." Gemma furrowed her eyebrows a second, looking at Sam with confusion before understanding crossed her features.

"Oh!" She said as he closed the front door, "Oh that's funny," she laughed holding her stomach as she doubled over, "you just saw Mr Jones receiving-" Sam gave her a look and she held her stomach even tighter as she laughed harder, "ah Sam!" she exclaimed, "sex is a very natural thing with whatever gender you do it with."

"What? Oh no, I'm not- no, I just meant- I mean-" He became tongue tied as he tried to explain what he meant.

"It's ok, I know what you're trying to say." She said squeezing his shoulder with one hand before she jumped onto the brick fence, "so… can I tell Dean?"

"What? Oh God no, never, he will _never_ let me live it down." She smiled at him, "oh come on, no, please, if you do I'll search to the ends of the earth to find something about you that's humiliating to tell him." She smiled at him.

"You won't find anything," She laughed, "besides, I probably won't tell him as long as he doesn't get me to drink tequila."

"Tequila?"

"I have a special… reaction to tequila it gives me an _extreme _loose tongue when it comes to secrets, every other drink is fine, but anything with tequila in it for some reason, gives me a truth serum sort of thing to it."

"That's interesting," Sam stated with a mischievous look.

"Hey, no fair, you tell him and I _will_ tell him about what just happened." Sam sat down next to her and smiled, "Truce?" She asked with her hand stuck out towards him, he nodded and shook twice before looking back to the front of the house.

"So, do you think that Dean destroyed the altar?"

"Five bucks says that he got caught."

"Five bucks says that we'll see the monster, then he'll get out of what's holding him there before he destroys the altar."

"You're on."

Dean struggled in the rope bondage as the council member chanted at the altar, he had been _so_ close, but then Mr 'sneaks up from behind and clogs you with a bat' got to him before he could get to the altar. Damn it all to hell.

Speaking of Hell, how was he going to get out of the rope? He manoeuvred his legs to see if he still at the dagger in his boot, nope, he must have taken it out the other night. But he did have his lighter on him.

With some tricky manoeuvring that he'd learnt from a _very_ sexy woman who had a thing for we'd angled sex, he was able to pull out his lighter without the Councilman noticing him. He flicked open the lighter and hoped to the God's that he had angled it correctly behind him and that it wasn't facing easy to burn skin or his jacket.

He flicked it on and after a few seconds he wondered if it was on the rope. He twisted and moved his hands in the tope before he began to feel the rope burning. Yep, he got it! The tope burned enough that he could break the rest off, and before the councilman realised, he stepped onto the rope and put out the fire.

"Dude, are you in a deep trance?" He asked as he stepped over and waved his hand in front of the guy's face. The man remained blank, mouthing words of Latin, as his eyes didn't even flicker at Dean's movement. "This'll make it easier to destroy," he grinned and turned to the altar kicking it over and smashing anything that look important or symbolic, but when he turned back to the guy, he was still in trance. "What the hell?" He asked with his eyebrows raised.

Looking around the room, he came to the conclusion that there had to be something else that was keeping him in trance. He looked but there seemed to be nothing, "Damn it," he cursed before an idea came to him.

He went back to the guy and slapped him across the face. The guy gasped for air suddenly and spluttered as he looked around him cradling his cheek, "What in God's name! How did you escape?"

Dean grinned as the look of horror fell on the guy's face, "I don't think God will be too happy with you using his name in vain and all." He joked before knocking the guy out and leaving.

He jogged to Mr Jones' house only to see Sam coming out covered in green goo. "Dude, what happened to you?" He exclaimed looking at all the goo, "Where's Gemma?"

"Here." Gemma said angrily as she wiped off some of the goo that had hit her face, "We shot him and nothing happened, and then when we finally pulled Mr Jones away from him and poured holy water on he exploded," She spat out some of the goo that had got inside her mouth as she talked. "Ugh, I'm going back to the house to have a shower."


	4. Chapter Four: Time Rift Part 1

Screaming Lullaby's

Chapter Four: Time Rift

Summary: Greeting and meetings of the new and the old friends as supernatural meets science fiction... or fact.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you may recognise from either 'Supernatural' or 'Torchwood'. However, I do own Gemma. (BTW set in the middle of Torchwood Season two)

Gemma leaned forward to look into the front seat at the two boys that sat there, "is it just me or is anyone else feeling really strange suddenly?" She asked as she held her stomach, "I feel sick, but not nauseous sick, more like something is about to happen sick."

"Probably that sandwich you had," Dean shrugged, "I don't feel all that great either, but it feels like 'I shouldn't have had that extra burger' sort of feeling, it'll pass once you go to the toilet." Gemma looked at Sam who was sleeping, "Leave him, it'll be easier if he can drive and I sleep down the road."

"Are we going back to Bobby's?" She asked carefully, keeping any emotions that might make unwanted tension rise, at bay behind her ribcage.

"Yeah, unless you have other plans?" Gemma shrugged in answer, "Sammy mentioned something that seemed like possible vampire attacks, either that or a weird case of super vampire bats, what do you think." She gently took a breath, resisting the urge to grin, though both of them knew she wanted to.

"Sounds like an interesting case we should- Holy shit look out!" Dean swerved on the road onto the other side, luckily missing all of the traffic in the process after dodging a black mini, which had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Now on the wrong side of the road, but heading in the same way as the traffic Dean and Gemma shared a look.

"Weren't we just on an empty back road?" She asked with her eyes wide open. Dean nodded as he tried to speak, "Where- where the hell are we?" She asked as Sam suddenly jolted awake.

"Where are we?" He asked groggily looking around, "Dean, you're driving on the wrong side of the road!" Sam shouted before realising that it was technically the 'right' side of the road. "Ah, guys, what's going on?" He turned to Dean and Gemma who had the same look on their faces a few moments before.

"Uh-oh," Gemma said suddenly as her eyes passed a few buildings, "I think I know where we are, Dean, pull over right now, I need to make a phone call." Dean, though confused, complied with Gemma's wishes as she pulled out her phone and dialled a number she had become accustomed to knowing very well. "Hey, it's me, Genevieve, it happened again, but this time I came with two others." She paused, listening to the other person before speaking again, "Uh-huh, where in front of that place that the weevil was when I saw him… no, the other – yep that's the one," she paused for another few seconds before laughing, "Sorry, didn't realise you were busy, don't worry we won't move."

She disconnected and then turned back to the boys, "Torchwood's coming."

"Torch who?" Dean asked, "What's going on, what happened?"

"We went through a time rift and ended up in the UK

– no, not London, we're in Cardiff." She smiled at the boys, "Don't worry about it, this happens every once in a while, but the likelihood of it happening twice to me is like one in an extremely large number that none of us can comprehend." Gemma sighed and went into the back of the car to pull out her leather jacket, "It's cold here, must be winter or a very cool day." She shrugged on the jacket over her red silk blouse before pulling out the hair that had gotten caught under the jacket.

"So, we went through a time rift and got pulled into Cardiff?"

"We must have been driving through a particularly 'bad' part of a road or something, I'm not sure really but Tosh will be able to answer." Sam and Dean climbed out the car as Gemma leaned against it, scanning all directions to see if she could see Torchwood.

"So what happened last time you were here?" Sam questioned politely.

"Oh, well I had Bobby mail my passport over, but I was stuck with- Jack!" She shouted suddenly in the middle of her sentence.

Sam and Dean turned to the direction that Gemma was looking at to see a man coming towards them dressed in world war two styled-like clothes. "Who is he?" Dean went to ask Gemma only to see her running to Jack. She jumped onto him and as Sam and Dean watched with shocked expressions, Gemma kissed him with all the force she could put onto him.

"Ex-lover maybe?" Sam answered.

"Ex doesn't seem right." Dean whispered back.

"How are you?" Gemma asked when She pulled back and unwound her legs from his waist when he placed her back to the concrete. Jack slicked a hand through his hair and laughed with her.

"Better now, it's been a long few days you know." She nodded at him before walking back to the impala.

"Dean, Sam, this is Captain Jack Harkness, Jack this is Sam and Dean Winchester – and don't bother."

"What?" Jack explained at receiving a look, "I didn't do anything!"

"Ah-huh, I know that look, and the last time I saw it we ended up playing hide and seek."

"And you cheated." He replied with his hands crossed on his chest, "and if I remember correctly-"

"Shut-up!" She said blushing red furiously.

"Hey, you started it - ow." He slapped at his neck and rubbed it, "Mosquito season." He laughed.

"Well I'm ending it - ow." She slapped at the back of her neck and shook her head.

Dean and Sam shared a look before looking at Jack, "Continue with the story," Dean coaxed, "See, this one here has some very bad secrets on us that she's black mailing us with, it's only fair that we have something on her." He grinned and Jack grinned in return.

"She's a little minx isn't she?" The Winchester's nodded, "Well you see, after the game of hide and seek the two of us were up in my office-"

"No, no, no! That is _not_ fair, I haven't said one word about you and you-know-who upon Owen's desk, and you just _know _what'd he'd do if I told him." She placed her hands on her hip as she tapped her doc martin clad foot. Jack laughed nervously and put hand around her shoulders.

"Tell him and I'll tell the crew what I saw you and Cameron doing in the cell." He looked down at her. Her expression remained blank for a few seconds before realisation flashed over her face. Her cheeks went hot and her body went cold, as she completely understood what happened.

"You… saw… that?" She whispered as her whole face flushed a deep red, "but she said that-"

"Mmm, back up generator, don't worry, no one else has seen the tape." She coughed and turned away from him, "So ah… you saw that."

"Yep,"

"Ah...huh…" She moaned pathetically, "Oh God kill me now."

"God's not here right now." Dean whispered in her ear before laughing. Her shoulder's fell down suddenly in defeat as she shook her head in shame of what she had just found out. "So what _were_ you doing in there?"

"Nothing…" She squeaked, extending the word.

"Well it was a whole lot of nothing." Jack laughed.

"Wait, what about my car?" Dean asked as he looked into the car that Jack sat in, "I can't just leave her there."

"Dean, listen, you're car is classic American right? Well right now, the driver's side is on _the wrong side_ of the car ok? Don't worry about it ok? Ianto will pick it up and everything will be cool, not get into the car," Gemma said before sliding into shotgun as Sam got in the back.

"It feels weird not driving," Dean muttered.

"Feels weird being in the back." Sam returned.

Jack laughed as he put the car in gear and slid back onto the road, "How are you dealing since we last met?" Jack asked softly, "It must have been really hard for you to come back and realise that only two weeks had passed since..." he trailed off, knowing that the issue was sting more if he said the actual words about Cameron.

"It hurt, a lot, like opening a fresh wound, I felt like I had betrayed her for so long, and then… then it got easier and I realised that I hadn't betrayed her, not really." She slid down in the seat slightly, "Can we talk about it later though." Her eyes flashed from jacks to the rear-view mirror and he nodded at her.

"So boys, tell me about yourselves." He grinned into the rear-view mirror.

"Ah..?" Sam began.

"I like burgers?" Dean said, Jack laughed, "And my share of women," Dean said thinking back to all the women he'd been with, with a grin on his face.

"Jack," Genevieve warned, "don't bother, he's not."

"Ah human's and your little 'categories'," he muttered sadly, Gemma gave him an offended look, "Oh so you and them?"

"No!" Sam and Dean said quickly before looking away. Gemma turned and faced them with a mock-glare.

"So I'm not pretty enough for you boys? Damn." She played the hurt look and looked at Jack, "Jack, I don't think I'm pretty anymore."

"Don't worry about it, I hear there's surgery for that these days." Gemma hit his shoulder before folding her arms across her chest, "Just for that I'm am _so_ telling Owen about you and Ianto doing the nasty on his desk." Dean coughed and Sam looked away as he realised what Jack and Gemma had been talking about a few minutes ago.

"Find then," Jack said as he kept his eyes on the road, "Then I will make sure to mention about how you didn't realise that instead of the wall you were leaning against was a window." She gasped and turned to him.

"You promised!" She shouted, "Oh God I hope that they don't remember."

"Then you're in for a big surprise because when you called, Ianto just _happened _to ask me to ask you if that cute little birthmark-"

"No!" Gemma exclaimed horrified with her hand slapping over her mouth as she bit down on the inside of her mouth.

"Was still in the shape of spades." Jack grinned and winked at her, "So, is it?" She nodded and hugged herself tightly. "Aw, you look a little flustered." He said placing the back of his hand on her forehead, "Are you sure you're alright?" She slapped his hand away and he laughed at her.

"So why does he ask about your birthmark?" Dean asked.

"Ah funny story, see after a game of hide and seek," Jack began, "We decided to go back to my office, well, we were getting carried away and she was up against this _window_ though nether of us realised until we came back down later to realise that the team was back and had seen _all _of her."

"Horrifying," Gemma chocked out as Sam and Dean laughed their heads off, "I can't face them, not after that." She shivered in horror at the memory, "Please Jack, just shoot me now, it will make it all so much easier."

"You're being melodramatic."

"No, I'm not."

"This is Ianto, Gwen, Tosh and Owen, Guys this is Dean, Sam and you all remember our little queen of Spades." They all grinned at her.

"I'm going to kill you Harkness, and then I'll separate all the pieces of you so you can't possibly come back." Gemma muttered as she stalked away.

"But then the world will miss me," He exclaimed to her. She shook her head as she tried to find a shred of dignity, "Come on, and forgive me yet?" She shook her head, "Please?" She shook it again.

"She looks seriously pissed off, even worse then when you stole her bed Sammy." Sam opened his mouth to defend himself only to realise that what Dean had said _was_ true. Sighing he looked at her and wondered how she was going to cool down. He watched as she stalked over to one of the crewmembers before he turned and faced Jack.

"So what are we going to do?"

"Well, there's really nothing that can be done, why don't you stay a few days before we make arrangements to ship your car back and fly you guys back home." Dean looked at him.

"I'd rather stay with my car."

"Not a fan of flying, or just overly protective?"

"A bit of both actually." Sam told him before his eyes went wide, "is that a-"

"Yes, it's a pterodactyl, kind of my guard dog you could say." Jack smiled at them as they watched the supposedly extinct dinosaur fly over them, "before you ask, it flew through the time rift the same way you did, except instead of moving places, it moved through time." He shrugged, "Don't know exactly why but it did and we can't send it back so we-"

"He did WHAT!?" Owen shouted.

"Damn." Jack murmured, "I was hoping that she wasn't _that_ angry at me."

"Jack!" Owen shouted stalking over to him with clenched fists, "What, the in bleeding hell did you do- no don't answer that, why- no… ugh!" Jack leaned to the side and looked over Owen's shoulder to Gemma who had her hand on her cocked him.

"That's no fair Gemma, I didn't mention anything about the incident in the cell!" Her face went red, "Or the incident involving the car!" This sparked some interest as they all turned to face Gemma who was red as a beetroot.

"That's not fair, I just told mentioned something itsy bitsy, it wasn't like I told them about what happened on everyone else desk!"

"Ok, this is not a good situation," Dean said, I've got the feeling something is going to spill out that none of us want to hear."

"Yeah," Sam agreed, "But I think that just happened." And as Jack, Dean, Sam and Gemma watched, everyone stepped away from the desk and was crossed between staring and glaring at the two. Jack placed a hand on his forehead and looked up at her, crossed between getting revenge, or settling his pride to rest.

He went with the former, "Hey you were _involved_ in all of those incidents."

Dean's eyebrows raised into his hairline and Sam felt a very large cough coming on in his chest. "So ah… is that all?" He asked nervously.

"Not even close." Jack hissed.

"I haven't even mentioned the bit about the cards." She replied.

"Who wants pizza?" Owen shouted, everyone moved except the two who stood eye to eye glaring at each other as everyone left. Gwen and Tosh both looked back worried and wondering if maybe they shouldn't have laughed or moved away at inappropriate times. They both shared a look, too scared of what was about to happen to actually say anything as they left and had the door locked up and closed behind them.

Once the door had closed and sufficient seconds had passed Jack's expression cracked into a grin and Gemma began laughing her head off as fell onto the ground clutching her stomach with the pain of the laughter.

"I knew they'd fall for it!" She said standing back up and walking towards him, "do you think they realise that we were talking about dancing and singing on their desks?"

"Not in a million years." He said kissing her on the lips, "We have an hour at most before they come back to see if we've killed each other."

Gemma slid her jacket to the floor as Jack too began to undress quickly. "Where?" She breathed shirtless kissing him as she undid his pants. He picked her up and carried her to the first table they came to. Their lips and tongues tasted each other as their fingers rushed to undo the last few buttons and pull off each other's remaining clothes.

"We should get dressed again." Gemma murmured as Jack's finger drew on her hip, "They'll be back soon." They were both tired and sore, but extremely relieved to have _that_ out of their systems.

"Do you really want to get dressed?" He asked as he kissed behind her ear, and stopped drawing on her as he stroked her stomach region before working his was up between the breasts, undecided on which to take.

"No," She whispered, turning around so she could kiss him again. Sitting a top of him again she kissed him softly, as though she was just testing the waters, before she kissed a little more, "We shouldn't, we _really_ should get dressed." She murmured under the desk though how she got under _his_ desk she couldn't remember, she had been in the main area before and somehow the two of them had worked their way back to his, leaving their clothes back there as they laid beneath his desk.

"Well, if they come back before we get a chance, I guess we'll have to be extra quiet." He whispered the last two causing her to giggle before she kissed him again allowing him to enter her once more with her hands on his chest, and his own holding her waist.

The sound of the door opening caused the to pause briefly before she leaned down and brought her legs further up so that he could as well. Now none of their body parts were inside and all was hidden under the quite large desk.

"Good desk," She whispered, "Quite spacious."

"Oh, I know, trust me." He laughed and she kissed him to keep quiet, but the movement raised a moan between the two of them, which they tried to keep stifled between their mouths. "Five minutes." She whispered as she tried not to pant loudly in his neck.

"Ten."

"Oh my God!" The loud voice of Gwen shouted, "What's been going on here."

"And to think, you're the one with the husband," Owen's replied.

"Well, I may not be an expert on what this place usually looks like, but I believe all your desks have been defiled… multiple times." Dean's voice came out.

"Where are they now?" Tosh's came.

"Do we really want to know?" Owen asked.

"Well, what do we do?" Ianto asked, "We do have…" And then it became too hard to hear as he walked out of listening distance.

"Damn," Jack murmured, "I'm not sure if something's happened or not." Gemma moved to climb off of Jack, but after a few moments of movement, she found herself even closer to him with him pinning her down.

"Five minutes is up," he told her, "I win." She struggled beneath him on purpose, almost laughing, but biting down on her lip to stifle the process of doing so. "Now that's not playing fair."

"When do I ever play fair?" She replied with a snicker. She pulled back for a seconds and furrowed her eyebrows, "Don't you think this is strange," she asked with a soft voice.

"What is?" She shook her head and smiled as a soft feeling of warmth escaped from her neck down her body with a shiver. He tipped his head up to meet hers bit down upon her bottom lip ever so slowly before sucking upon it lightly.

"Nothing, I just had a weird feeling is all." She said pulling away and moving her lips down his neck.

"How much of a rush is it to almost get caught?" He asked huskily in her ear as she let love bites upon his neck. She nodded her head, unable to answer his question as the feeling overcame all of her senses.

"They don't seem to be in here," Dean called. From under the desk, both Jack Gemma could see his boots, and as they tried to smother their voice, it soon became obvious that they _were_ in the room. "Never mind, I found them!" He knelt down, "Alright, you two have had your fun, now it's time to separate from each other and wait for everyone to leave again."

"But I'm having fun!" She exclaimed, "You know there's always room for one more, isn't there Jack?"

"_Always_." He replied with the same mischievous grin.

"Alright, guys, can I get some back up here please?" Dean paused for a few minutes before he pushed the desk away, "Alright, come on you two, you've been bitten by an alien... or something supernatural we're not too sure of which, but either way we do know that it will wear off in a few hours so come on."

"No, I want-" She collapsed suddenly, as did Jack, right before Dean's eyes. He looked up towards the doorway to see Ianto with a gun in hand.

"Sleeping darts, it will make it easier." Dean nodded before grabbing one side of Gemma and Gwen grabbing the other side. "Sam and I will dress Jack if Gwen and Tosh can dress Spade- ah Gemma, Dean could you look through some of the records to see if you can figure out anything, Owen, could you pull out some of their blood and see if you can find a cure?" Everyone nodded at Ianto's commands.

"Ugh, where am I?" Gemma asked clutching her head, "What the hell happened?" She looked around to find herself in a cell chained; across from her Jack sat with his shirt inside out. "Jack?"

"We were bitten, don't worry, they're trying to find a cure, we'll just have to repress our sexual desire."

"Then why put us in the same cell?" She said as she twitched slightly to look around, crossing and re-crossing her legs as she did so due to discomfort, "and why suppress?"

"We're in the same cell because most of the others are filled up for the time being, and two are actually contaminated, and we have to suppress because… you know how if you itch a mosquito bite the poison moves and it becomes itchier? It's like that." She nodded before her eyes went wide.

"Have you been having an increase in deaths recently?"

"Yeah, but Tosh and Owen caught it while we were otherwise occupied, they're trying to figure out what to do, hopefully, like a mosquito, the poison will where off, but we won't know for sure until later." He smiled, "Just think, with all this suppression the sex afterwards is going to be fantastic." She laughed and tried to lie down only to stand up and then sit back down.

"God I've never felt this… bubbly and electric, it's almost like I'm on fire." She breathed out, "How long?"

"Well, if we hadn't gone at it like rabbits I expect it would have worn off by now, but since we did – a day, possibly more." She groaned, "Don't do that, that's cruel and _very _much so not fair for either of us, we need to talk about something boring, something to put us off the act."

"Bunnies?"

"Bunnies?" He asked confused, then he smiled as he lifted his handcuffed hands in gesture, forgetting that they were actually handcuffed, "I forgot that you had a fear of rabbits."

"It's not a fear… it's a mild distaste for them, I mean wouldn't you if a super giant mutant tried to rip you in half?" He laughed, "It wasn't really that funny, but Cameron saved me."

"And then you had crazy rabbit sex?"

"Well… hey, wait, we can't talk about this, we should talk about the weather or why the world is round." She sighed, "But talking about sex sounds way more appealing." She sighed and placed her hands on her face sadly, "this isn't fair - this isn't fair at all."

"No," he agreed, "it's not." He adjusted his legs for better comfort before deciding to just lay on the ground. "But we can get through this, hell, we went through groundhog day and fixed that little mess, so I'm very certain that we can get through this without having to have sex."

"What if we just get hot and heavy without the sweat part? Surely that's like _rubbing_ a mosquito bite, release of almost all the pain without helping the poison to spread." He though for a moment at her words, he felt, "but the question is, can we do it with out hands tied and not taking our clothes off?"

"No." He said with a sigh, "but who cares, they'll pull us off before it gets heavy."

"No!" Gwen said, seemingly appearing out of thin air as she stood in front of the door, "No sex, no release of tension, nothing."

"Why can't we be tied up at someone house?"

"You're contaminated, being around you for too long could have disastrous effects." Gemma sighed angrily, kicking a small pebble that laid on the ground, "Don't worry, you'll be fine after a few hours."

"I don't _want_ to be fine, not if it hurts like this, haven't you ever had such a long dry spell that happened over the years? Well imagine something painful like that only longer, without _any_ release – it _hurts_ god damn it."

"I'm sorry," She whispered sadly, "there's really nothing that we can do to help, anything could be worse, and if you keep 'scratching' it as Jack said, the poison will spread, you need to let it work it's way through your system."

"Hey, what if we drink lots of water and go to the toilet?" Gemma said suddenly, "It will flush it out quicker then."

"Or make it worse," Jack said, "straight water doesn't exactly work that well, Owen suggested it before and tried it out only to have the problem increase."

"Damn, I guess we will just have to wait it out."

"Yep."

"I have an idea," Gwen said, "It might be a bad one though so if you don't want to, you don't have to ok Gemma," Gemma turned as she realised Gwen's plan involved her, "Last time you were here, something happened, didn't it? Jack doesn't talk about it, says that he wouldn't say anything without your permission, so what happened?"

Genevieve opened her mouth and closed it again, "Cameron didn't break up with me, I know I told you that she did, but she didn't, she… she loved me so much, and- you were there for our wedding right?" Gwen nodded, "Sorry, I've blocked a lot of memories, I've been scared to remember for so long."

She breathed out slowly, "We were out hunting, and she-she got attacked because I was scared to pull the trigger on this creature, so instead she did… but not before it was too late." With a shaking breath she looked into Gwen's eyes, "have you ever held someone, your soul mate, the only person in the whole world that you would lay your life down for without a moments hesitation, without needing to be asked, without any reason expect the fact that you love them, die in your arms because you were scared to pull the trigger?" She shook her head.

"I held her for so long, scared to let go as I tried to dial… oh God, it didn't matter if she didn't die, she would have killed herself even if she'd survived – because she was bitten by a monster."

"This happened before you arrived, didn't it?"

"The day before." Gwen was at a loss in what to say. "What happened… when you were here?"

"Something bad." Jack answered, "especially for the two of us."


	5. Chapter Five: Time Rift Part 2

Screaming Lullaby's 

Chapter Four: Time Rift Part Two (Been There, Done That)

Summary: A question is asked and the Escort remembers.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you may recognise from either 'Supernatural' or 'Torchwood'. However, I do own Genevieve.

"Gemma, what happened?" Dean asked as he sat down next to where Gwen was, "you mentioned that you've been here before, twice, once with Cameron and another time…"

"Cameron and I came here via a plane the first time, we met Jack and his crew when we crossed paths catching a weevil, we had fun, stayed for a month helping him, we rented an apartment that was already stocked with furniture, Cameron and I loved each other, but the two of us had been lovers for a very long time and we both had a mutual understanding of casual sex.

"Neither of us… we made a promise not to slept with anyone from Torchwood, we both believed that it would interfere with work, with us, so we didn't – that's why the two of us refused you Jack." Jack nodded, swallowing back words, as he listened to the story.

"She died a year later, in my arms as I mentioned before, I was quick to burn her, and because she'd been bitten by the monster I had to do it, the next day I was driving away, needing to leave and get away fast, when I went through the time rift."

"Jack," she was crying as she dialled the number, "please pick up, please." She held the phone to her ear, trying to keep it steady with her left hand as her right gripped the steering wheel with more tension then necessary. Why were emotions so bad the next day? Why now? Why not when she watched the fire burn, or when she was holding her in her arms?

Because she didn't believe it was happening, that was why. It was the moment she woke up in the car and her hands reached over to feel the cold leather seat that she remembered. She didn't fully believe yet, she couldn't, it was impossible to comprehend.

"Jack, please pick up," She sobbed leaning her head down, before taking in a gasped breath as she tried to settle herself. It was hopeless.

"Captain Jack Hotness who-" he breathed in the phone before she cut him off with hot, desperate words.

"Jack, I'm… I don't- oh God I don't deserve this." She breathed out shakily, clutching her stomach, which felt like nails were ripping her insides out as she continued to hold the phone to her ear with shaking fingers. The memory of Cameron was too clear in her memory, she was trying to suppress it, trying so hard, but she missed her, _God_ she missed her so much.

"Gemma?" She breathed in heavily, taking as much oxygen as she could so she could speak clearly in reply to her name.

"Jack, I went through the rift, I'm in Cardiff, in front of the police station, I-I can't drive, I…"

"I'll be right there." He could hear it, in her voice, that something was wrong.

True to his words, Jack arrived moments later to see her in the car, head against the steering wheel as she cried. She couldn't stop crying, it hurt so much, like death's fingers had ripped her heart out as it took Cameron.

He opened the door and unbuckled her seatbelt and pulled her towards him, "What's wrong?" He murmured into her hair, kissing the top of her head, "What happened?" She shook, almost scarily so. It didn't take long for Jack to work out who was missing.

"She-she died, it was my fault, my fault, I meant to… but I… because she… she's dead Jack, and she's not coming back." She crumpled into him as he completely pulled her out of the car, before lifting her into a standing position so she wasn't constricted in movements. He knew she was angry and he knew what was going to come next. She hit his chest, and it hurt, but not nearly as much as he knew how she was hurting – he'd been in that position many times, knew what to expect.

"Come on, let's take you somewhere to lie down." He half carried, half led her back to his car after making sure that hers was locked. He took her back to the hub, it was the middle of the night and no one was around as he led her to his sleeping quarters, placing her upon the bed.

"Don't leave me," she whispered, "Don't leave me alone." She wasn't speaking to him, but he crawled up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her close, "I hurt so much, I feel like someone stole my life from me, my soul, I can't laugh, I can't _feel_ anything but this pain that doesn't exist."

"Shh," he hushed as she began crying again, clenching his shirt between her fingers.

"When does it stop hurting?" Her voice was that of a child's, lost in the void of pain and hurt, unable to think of anything but the simplest of English language.

"It doesn't." She buried her face deeper, trying to muffle the screams that dragged down her throat into her heart, each second beat of the muscle brought memories, and each third brought her death in front of her eyes.

She fell asleep, but woke herself and Jack up a multitude of time during the night as she screamed for Cameron. No words were articulated, but the meaning was there. With every time she woke up screaming he pulled her closer lulling her back to sleep, patient for her, knowing that all she needed to do was to let it out.

The night ended eventually, and after an almost sleepless night, she woke up. There was three blissful seconds where she couldn't remember anything, then one of knowing that something bad had happened, after that she was sitting up with her head between her legs trying to breathe. Sometimes between that first second and two minutes later, Jack had woken up and held her. He didn't lie, didn't try to reassure her or do any of that crap that she didn't want; he was simply, just there for her.

After an hour she was standing up running fingers through the mats in her hair, "If I cut it short like yours maybe it'll be easier," She joked.

"But it wouldn't be as sexy." He kissed her forehead and hugged her again, "Do you want coffee?" He asked and she nodded. A good hot drink in her hands would do her well, a lot better then anything else would.

She followed Jack to where he was making coffee, and sat down on the couch, curling up against herself. "Can you lie to me Jack?" She asked as he handed her a coffee. He lent against the wall and looked at her, assessing her to come to the right answer, in the end he just told her the truth.

"No."

"Good, because I'm going to ask you something and I want-"

"No," he stopped her, "I don't care what you're going to ask me, but I'm not answering anything until I know that you're ok, until then you're going to just have to relax." She sighed and took a sip of coffee.

"This is awful," She looked up at him, "where's Ianto?" He smiled at her and pointed a thumb behind him; sure enough Ianto was coming towards them ready to make the Torchwood crew coffee. He offered a smile, and by the look on his face she knew_ why_ Jack had answered his phone with 'Captain Hotness'. "I'm sorry, I wouldn't have called if-"

"Don't." Jack warned, "don't be sorry that you called." She adverted her eyes and brought the coffee closer to her, hoping to warm the chill that had set over her body suddenly.

"Jack, why didn't you answer- oh hello... I didn't know that you were dropping in," Tosh smiled at her before grabbing a coffee mug outstretched to her from Ianto, "Where's Cameron is-"

"Toshiko, leave." Jack pointed his hand out to the direction that she'd just came from and where Ianto was going with the coffees. Her lips formed a curved 'o' as her eyes widened in shame and sadness before she left to warn the others not to mention Cameron's name.

Jack watched her for a few seconds before turning back to the couch. Gemma sat there not moving, the mug having slipped from her fingertips and caught in her lap as it spilled over her. It hurt, the pain of the hot coffee hurt a lot, but she didn't move. Even though the pain was excruciating as it melted down to cold, it was nothing compared to the hollowness she felt.

She almost wanted to spill coffee on herself again to feel that jolt of adrenaline, but she wasn't that stupid. "Come Gem, let's get you cleaned up." She shook as he held her to stand before leading her to the bathroom, she stood in there a second before running to the toilet and throwing up in the bowl.

He walked to her and held her hair back as the vomiting soon turned into dry reaching before eventually it stopped. Pulling back, she looked up at him with sad eyes, "I'm a mess," her voice confessed to him, "I can't..." Gemma trailed off, unsure of her words suddenly, but Jack helped her up and let her to the shower.

"Can you clean up your self?" He asked, and she nodded at him, "I'll be right outside, call if you need help." She nodded again before he left the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Jack lent against the wall, his eyes looking up at ceiling, searching for something to take his mind off the incident that had happened. Not with Genevieve - as bad as that was he'd been through worse - but with Cameron. She'd been a survivor, just like him, what had happened?

It'd been five minutes the next time he checked, and it didn't take much intelligence to realise something wasn't right. He knocked on the bathroom door, called her name gently a few seconds before opening the door.

He didn't see her at first, but as he walked further into the bathroom, he saw the steam rising and her in the corner of the stall huddled up against herself. He hurriedly opened the stall, the water was pure hot and he was quick to adjust it before he scooped her naked body into his arms and flattened down her wet hair.

"She's really not coming back," her voice slurred, "really, truly not coming back, not like last time is it Jack? This time... this time she's dead."

"I'll be ok, honestly, I'm just going to sit here and drink the coffee Ianto gave me," She told him as she pulled the robe tighter around her body, "go see what you crew wanted Jack, I'm ok."

"You're not, any fool can see that." She paused at his words, midway between placing the coffee between her lips and just holding it in her lap. She sighed and placed it back her in lap without taking a sip, "I know what the feeling is like and you're going to hurt for a long time, and even though you want me to tell you it gets better, that she's in a better place, that you will see her again, I can't, so don't look at me as if you're waiting for me to tell you, I promised not to lie to you and I'm not going to."

Her chest shuddered with a shaken breath, and suddenly the coffee mug was very warm in comparison, "thank you, but I'll be ok for a little while, just keep scissors away from my reach."

"Don't go anywhere." He said after a smile, "I'll be checking on you." She nodded at him and pulled her body closer to herself on the couch. She was glad that she'd come through the rift; it meant that someone at least was there to care for her, stop herself from doing anything rash and stupid.

She knew Cameron would hate her for killing herself; they had made a promise not to do it twelve years ago. _Twelve…_ she thought to herself, _how long._

Nausea impacted her stomach and she gripped her stomach tightly as she waited for it to settle back down. It took a while but eventually the knot loosened enough for her to be able to take another sip of coffee. The warmth helped, if only a little bit.

"Hey," Ianto said as he entered the room, "Is Jack…?" He trailed off.

"No, he went to see what Gwen was going on, she must have called last night…" He turned around, and went to leave before she called out to him, "Ianto, would- would you come talk to me, please?" He turned back to her and smiled, sitting down next to her, "tell me what's happened since my last visit, what happened to Suzie?"

"You remember that glove she found?" He asked, and I nodded, "well I guess it begins a few weeks after you left, you see, there were these murders happening." And so Ianto explained to Genevieve about what happened to Suzie and how Gwen joined the crew, and what's happened between then and now.

She smiled, she gasped and she even giggled a little, eventually she relaxed enough that she came to realise that yes it hurt, it hurt more then she could possibly realise, but Cameron was dead, and she wasn't going to come back. She would cry for a few more days, curl up in bed, put on some weight from chocolate and ice cream, and then after all of that, she'd be ok.

When she built up enough courage, she decided to talk to the others, hoping to remember some of the good times she'd had here, wanting to forget the other day. But when she stepped out the door, looked out to the people, she fell to her knees, hugging her stomach as she dry-reached.

Ianto half carried her to Jack's office when she sat with her back to the side of the desk, "I'm not letting you out of my sight," he told her. And as she listened to him speak, realisation fell over, though she didn't dare speak the words.

Night fell and people left without much talking to Gemma, only Jack and Ianto were "brave" enough to talk to her, though Ianto had lost confidence after the incident with her dry-reaching. "Do you want to move?" She shook her head, and he left her for a few minutes before coming back with a blanket and pillow. "I'll be just there in my room ok? Just shout if you need me." She smiled and nodded as he threw the blanket over her before going back into his own bed.

The nightmares came, but she didn't scream, she had enough sense in herself to wake up gasping, looking around in the night until she fell back asleep.

She woke up, and her brain registered everything, she was in pain over Cameron, but since she'd accepted it, it hurt a little less, but she could feel it in her bones as she looked at the ceiling that something was wrong.

Then Jack moved next to her and she sat up suddenly. "It's ok." He told her, and she looked at him blankly.

"Did you move me here? As I slept?" He looked at her blankly for a few seconds before realisation dawned on him. "I was in your office, next to desk asleep wasn't I?" He confirmed the statement, and she sat up looking around, "I've never walked in my sleep, never."

"Maybe because of the trauma-"

"Maybe," she agreed, but her stomach didn't sit well with the statement, "something else isn't right though, something…"

"You're clothes," he said pointing at her, "Ianto was getting them washed, you didn't have them back- oh." He turned and looked away from her, "I think I know what's going on." Gemma asked him what he meant by that, but Jack only led her the workstations to watch as the team filed in, "do you remember what they were wearing yesterday?" He asked, and she was about to say no, when she realised that everything they were wearing, she'd seen before.

"Groundhog day." She said to him, "How wonderful."

"Something must have came through the rift yest- today, something that can altar time to repeat its self, but the question is, why aren't we affected?" Gemma looked at him then a question popped into her head.

"No, the correct question is, who else is affected." Genevieve sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "Yes-ah… today, is there any rift activity or something equal to that?" Jack thought for a moment before grinning.

"No, but the day before _yesterday_ the actual yesterday not today-yesterday, Toshiko said that there was rift activity around a high school, but it was minor enough that we didn't think anything of it, but then she mentioned later on the yesterday – can we just call it yesterday and no matter what today is today regard-"

"Yes, continue please."

"Right, and that today she told me that yesterday that there was spike in the rift which probably was someone _using_ alien technology SO all we have to do is wait for her to tell me that this happened and then try and find it."

"What did you do yesterday?"

"Try and find it," Jack admitted, "but now I what we're looking for… sort of." Jack stopped and looked at Gemma's sudden dark expression, "We have near eternity to find out where this grain of sand is, don't worry." He put an arm around her shoulders, "We can do this."

"Tosh, notify me on _any_ rift activates, no matter how small it may be," Jack said into the headset as he pulled up at the park, turning around after placing the car and park and shutting the engine off, he looked at the passengers, "Gwen, Owen you look around the area, anyone carrying anything suspicious, get it – most likely it's a hand held object otherwise it's an alien, and if that's the case look for someone who is acting suspicious or isn't quite right – take photos."

Owen and Gwen nodded, and stepped out the car. "Ok, so… day one-"

"Don't count days, that will end in disaster," Gemma said looking at him, "Big disastrous disaster." He shook his head laughing slightly at her words before climbing out the car. The second he did though, his eyes caught the site of a man who'd caught Gwen off by surprise.

"I think we found our guy." He said walking over to the guy, "Hey! You!" He walked up to the man only to see he had a gun aimed at Gwen with his eyes on Owen who was placing his own gun slowly on the pavement.

"Jack," Gemma whispered, "I think it's a mugging."

"Give me your money!" The man shouted.

"Jack!" Gwen shouted. The man turned around and at seeing Jack, he fired his gun in surprise, shooting Gwen in the head. There was a paused moment before Jack sprinted to Gwen just as Gemma ran to the guy running away as she tried to capture him.

"No, Gwen, no, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Jack whispered whilst smoothing down her fringe, "So sorry."

Owen was whispering incoherently as he cradled her head in his lap, the blood dripping down. "But it's daylight, things like this don't happen in _daylight_." In the headpieces, both Ianto and Tosh were demanding to know what had happened as Gemma had her back to a brick wall head curled up close to her knees as she shook, talking about being cursed.

It took an hour for Jack to round everyone back up, put him or her in the car, drive back to the Hub, and then confirm with Owen that Gwen was dead. Gemma went back to under Jack's desk, curling up against her, as Jack sat in the chair in front of her with a glass filled with brandy.

"Why do you hide under there?" He asked her with a voice empty of emotions.

"I feel safe, it's dark, things surround me but no so much that I feel constricted, it's like hiding under the bed only more comfortable." She closed her eyes allowing tears to slip through, "This is my fault."

"No," he told her, "it's mine." She didn't reply, just as he didn't speak and eventually she fell asleep under the desk and he went back to his bed.

She gasped awake, and next to her Jack awoke, they shared a look before both of them went to the workspace. After five minutes, Gwen arrived. Gemma pushed in front of Jack, grabbed Gwen and kissed her on the lips before hugging her, "Thank god." She said to the surprise of everyone but Jack. She parted away embarrassed before Jack grabbed Gwen and held her for a few seconds as well.

"What's going on?" Gwen asked as she was crushed in his grasp, "I didn't die or anything." He pulled away from her, and looked into her eyes, "Jack… what happened?"

"It doesn't matter, you won't remember tomorrow," He told her, "not unless we can fix the problem, alright, Toshiko – yes I know about the rift, ok, this is what's going to happen, Gwen, you stay here with Tosh. Ianto, Owen and Gem, come with me, I'll debrief you on the way what's going to happen. Tosh warn me of any rift activity no matter how minor and Gwen… don't leave this hub."

The crew was in shock for a few moments before they followed their orders. Soon they arrived exactly where Jack and Gemma had been the previous today day were. The plan was exactly the same, except Jack and Gem went were Owen and Gwen had gone previous.

Jack walked straight up to the guy who had shot Gwen the day before and punched him into the brick wall before he straightened his Jack and continued on. Genevieve threw in a kick in the balls for good measure.

"So, alien or object, what are your bets?"

"Object," Jack said grinning at her, "care to take on a bet?"

"What are the rules?"

"Loser has to do a dare," he said looking her straight in the eye, "are you prepared to lose?" she laughed at him, she couldn't help it. It was because he looked like such a devilish young boy that your mother would warn you to be careful of.

"Alright, then my money is on the alien." He winked at her before turning round the corner of the building. There was the sound of creaking, and when Genevieve looked up, she saw that the fire escaping was falling; she only had enough time to gasp.

Gemma woke up with a gasp again, this time Jack woke up with a gasp as well. "What the hell happened?" She asked.

"I don't know, there was this creak, and I turned around and I woke up." He looked at her, "One of us must have died."

"I think it was me," she whispered, "Because I looked up and the fire escape fell." She fell back on the bed clutching her head, "Ok, so now we know to punch that guy out and to _not _go behind the building, are we any closer to catching the alien though?"

"No, finding the _object_ is going to be difficult, especially since we're going to have to re-explain everyday to the crew what's going on." He groaned, "God how long is this going to _take_."

Three "weeks" later

"Ah!" Gemma woke up grasping at her throat, "Did…" she looked at him, "I've never felt such incredible pain before." He looked at her sadly before adverting his eyes. Now she understood him, _now_ someone knew what it was like. "Ok, so, we still don't know if it's an object or an alien, God, this is worse then Groundhog day."

"Wait," Jack said, "what if we're not supposed to _find_ the object, what if we're supposed to do something, I mean every time we do this, every single time, someone dies and we wake up, more times then not it's us, but _still_ it's like we're been directed by something to do something."

"So you're saying maybe it wasn't alien or an object, but really a spell cast that stops the next day from coming because they want today to be fixed and somehow we're caught in it- why us, what happened that day… oh."

"You came through the rift." Jack finished her trial of thought.

"That's it!" She said looking at him, "I know why someone would cast a spell." She jumped on top of him with excitement, "the death of someone they love, they don't want them to die."

"So what you're saying is that we have to find one specific person and have them not die?"

"Well, it'd really only be in Cardiff, so it narrows down a little." Jack frowned at her, "Cardiff's big isn't it?" He nodded at her question, "crap."

"Wait, what if we're not supposed to let any of the _crew_ die." He said, "Maybe after one of them died, someone _accidentally_ set something off because of the rift's impact." He suggested, "so if we just keep everyone in the hub for a period of time, we can save them!" She shook her head, softening his expression from the previous excitement of a conclusion.

"That doesn't explain the rift occurrence Jack, it has to be something else."

"It doesn't have to, look, for the past fourteen today's that we've lived through someone has died, so maybe-"

"That's not true, the first day-"

"The first day everyone went home, anything could have happened between the time they came home and the time we woke up," he pointed out.

"Except everyone lives alone." She pointed out, and then Jack shook his head slightly. "What, I _know_ Tosh and Owen live alone, they were talking about it yesterday and Gwen-"

"Gwen has a boyfriend." He paused in thought suddenly, "maybe he set it off?" He cocked an eyebrow at her. Gemma raised her own eyebrows at the statement before hiding a smile behind both hands, "so all we need to do now is put this place into a lockdown!"

"What's the easiest way?"

"Telling them everything, so shall we do it?" his asked as he continued to look up at her with his head off the pillow. She nodded at him, agreeing with what he was saying. His eyes changed slightly, trying to deliver a message, which she obviously wasn't receiving, "if you have other plans in what we should be doing…"

"What? Oh!" She exclaimed before climbing off of him, "Sorry, I didn't… register- God I'm so sorry," She laughed at her own stupidity. "So, you want to be straight with them, explain what's going to happen and what's been happening for the seventh time?"

"That about sums it up, yep." He said getting up, ready to walk out the room.

"It hasn't worked the last seven times well, how will this one work better?" He paused at her words briefly. His mind working over a correct answer before he turned around and walked back to her, kissing her on the lips, suddenly, though only lightly and briefly. It was almost friendly – but Gemma knew it was never _just_ friendly with Jack.

"Because I have good luck now."

"You, Jack, are _in_sufferable."

"I prefer 'an acquired taste' personally." He gave her wink before leaving the room.

Gemma leaned her head against the cool wall, feeling guilty suddenly. "I'm sorry Cameron," she whispered as she shut her eyes, "I know that we made a promise, but…" She breathed out, taking a moment to right herself before standing up and following Jack in hopes of helping him to explain what's been happening.

Of course everyone believed them, and of course, just like every other time, they kept questioning them stupidly. What Gemma meant by 'hadn't worked the last seven times' wasn't that they didn't believe Jack and her, but that they kept getting _distracted_ at the worst times and one of them would end up dead.

And it hurt. Every time they died, every _single_ time they died, her and Jack would look at each other, holding a gaze between them, as they were blaming themselves. _If we hadn't… If I… If…_ there are many excuses they can use, but in the end, someone's dead and every time, it ends with the two of them watching every one else cry – wondering if they'll wake up again the same way as they did today.

But of course, as Gemma had predicted, someone died, something fell, something became electrifying, or a weevil escaped and killed – _something_ kept happening and no matter what either Jack or Gemma did to keep the entire crew safe, someone died. 

"But maybe it's not magic maybe it's-" Gwen began before Gemma interrupted her.

"Yes, no, no, yes, both ways, no, never, of course, yes, no, yes, yes, yes, no, alright, any more questions? Good." She took a step to left as something dropped from the ceiling. "Ok, everyone, shut up, and listen to us we can repeat every word you say backwards, so listen to what we say, so what we say and listen to these rules." She turned to Jack and nodded a him.

"Tosh, turn off all computers, Gwen, make sure that on the third row of the basement that the weevil on the fifth along is contained, Owen, stay _away_ from all sharp objects, Ianto do not make any more coffee today, and will everyone stay away from pterodactyl? If you see it, hide, I think its in heat, I'm not sure, I'll check it out tomorrow," he commanded before sharing a look with Gemma. "Now, in-" he looked at the time, "three hours and eighteen minutes Cardiff will receive and unexplainable earth quake that we will _not _be investigating, so when that happens will everyone PLEASE not hide under anything but all move into a doorway-"

"That didn't work last time, your desk flipped over on you and squashed you."

"Right, well, no one go into my office at all then," He sighed, "ok, is that everthing?"

"You forgot about the phone call."

"Oh, Gwen, don't answer your phone, at all today, actually-" he walked over to Gwen and pulled out her phone before stomping on it, "That will fix it."

"Who the bloody-" she began before Gemma interrupted.

"Trust me, you don't want to answer that."

_11:55 p.m._

"No one's died!" Gemma whispered as everyone hid in a cell away from the escaped weevils, "I think we did it this time." She grinned, before biting her lip as a shadow moved.

"We've still got five minutes – and that's only if it's until the next day, for all we know it could be until the moment that you and I first woke up," Jack whispered before bringing his gun closer as another shadow passed them without looking into the cell.

"What if it's not about 'dying' what if it's about something else?" Gwen asked before her eyes went wider. The shadow past by them again, this time in the opposing direction, before she continued, "what if it's got nothing to do with technology or survival, what if it's about something else?"

"Like_ what_?" Owen asked, "They said that they've checked for aliens and technology, that we have, maybe it just _is_ survival." He closed his eyes, "How long?"

"Thirty seconds," Ianto whispered, "and what if it's not about any of this, like Gwen said, what if it's about G-" He was cut of suddenly.

And then Jack and Genevieve were gasping awake once again. "Oh you've got to be freaking kidding me, _no_ one died - _none of us fucking died_!" She screamed at the top of her voice before breathing heavily in frustration.

Jack looed at her, staring at her as if a thought had came to him before he closed his mouth and turned away. "Gwen's right, it's not about surviving – well at least not completely – it's about something else."

"What? Tell me Jack, what's wrong? We've lived through and through again this day, and it hurts, oh _God_ it hurts so much." Her voice had been breaking as she spoke. She shut her eyes tightly, as she tried to swallow the pain that lodged its self in the back of her throat. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears, as well as the warm tears she'd tried to hold back escape.

"What hurts?" He asked kindly, forgivingly and so wrongly to her ears.

"When we get through this… _if_ we do," she swallowed again, willingly herself not to cry, "it would have only been hours since she died… her body still burnt and her memory fresh to re-re-remember." She finally spat out the last word before she turned away from Jack, ashamed of how distraught she must looked to him.

She was only a damsel in Distress and no matter how many days they got through, no matter how many times she relived it, the wound would remain fresh.

"Tell me, tell me how you _truly_ feel," he gently placed a hand on her shoulder, "Genevieve…" She crumbled at his words and let the last straw break inside of her.

"I don't want to live on, I don't want to die but living without her hurts so much more then anything else I know, _everything_ that kept me alive, _everything_ that saved me, kept me breathing and… and loving who I was, who I am, is gone," She closed her eyes before turning her head slowly towards him, "My only support, my rock, my sanctuary, my _wife_ is gone from me, there's nothing else to take Jack, nothing, I'm hollow, so hollow inside it's like every inch of me is _burning_ with her, like there are thousands of _cockroaches_ crawling inside of me."

He grabbed hold of her, pulling her closer to his body, "I don't want to go to tomorrow, I _can't_ go tomorrow, it's me _oh God_, it's me keeping us here because I can't go on, I won't, I refuse, I _fucking _refuse to see tomorrow…" her voice crackled as the sobs became too much for her, her arms hurting as though the muscles were giving out, her stomach aching like a terrible sickness because she was broken, missing her other half, missing something important.

"It's not your fault," He whispered to her, kissing her forehead, "it was never your fault."

"Is that it?" Dean asked, "Did it end then?"

"No," Jack answered for Gemma to her surprise, "She asked me something, a question, she'd been waiting for an answer for a long time, scared to know the truth."

"What was the question?" The hunter asked, only briefly realising how rude that came out after receiving a scornful glare from Gwen.

"I asked him if he'd slept with Cameron," She smiled sadly, "and he said no." She breathed out, "which was the worst lie I've ever heard him say." Jack looked at her dumbfounded, his mouth parted in silent wonder at how she could possibly have known. "She looked exactly the same way when I asked her, she told me no, but I'd seen that look on myself in the mirror when she asked me later that night as we got ready for bed, had I slept with anyone from Torchwood."

Jack frowned, his eyebrows furrowed as he tried to work out _who_ exactly she had slept with from Torchwood, "If you don't mind me asking-"

"Suzie, it was an accident, but… something over came me, it was like I couldn't resist." She sighedas she tried to hold back an almost hysterically bitter laugh, "I didn't even see Suzie that way, God, I was _so_ ashamed of myself." Jack nodded.

"So… is that how it ended?" Dean asked, "With you asking that question?" Gemma sighed, as if choosing between two answers before finally she nodded. They all accepted this as the truth, except Jack.

"What really happened?" He asked her, "You cried for so long, and then you disappeared, what happened?"

"Nothing," she lied, "Nothing else happened." She played with the ring on her finger briefly before she stretched her arms and stood up, "so that's everything about what happened, everything…" she trailed off slowly as she looked to the wall next to her before she turned away from them.

"What happened?" Jack whispered softly near her, quiet enough that no one else could here.

"She forgave me, and I forgave her." She took a breath, and stepped further away from Dean and Gwen, "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"What happened – after you guys…"

"She left, I don't think she even slept, she just laid there as if realising what a betrayal she had done," he placed a hand gently on her shoulder, "I didn't know, I thought-"

"I never blamed you, I never blamed her, I just… felt so angry at myself for being just as weak." He nodded at her, and they stood facing the back of the cell where the reinforced metal door was before the sound of running came. Owen opened the metal door hurriedly as though something terrible would happen if he didn't.

"What's happened?" Jack asked, his voice no longer of a friend, but that of a leader.

"Some rift activity- and it's pretty-" an earthquake that was caused by an aftershock of the rift cut him off. "Big," he finally finished once the ground stopped rumbling.


End file.
